


Voir ce qui arrive ensuite...

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Continuation, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Giròlamo Riario a trouvé refuge à Sinegallia, chez son cousin Giovanni della Rovere. Un événement imprévu va bouleverser ses plans...
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 3





	1. Santa Maria del Pignetto

Senigallia, janvier 1481

Ce n’était, après tout, que l’Adriatique !

L’homme qui se tenait sur la plage, mains croisées derrière le dos, en fixanten vain l’horizon, ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce qu’elle épousât l’agitation qui régnait en lui. Douce et bleue comme le regard de l’un des anges de Botticelli, elle parlait de calme et de routine, alors qu’il se languissait de l’audacieux Atlantique, le batailleur, à lui seul vaste comme un monde.

L’esprit de l’homme en noir se serait accordé à cette paix marine car il venait de régler tous ses comptes d’un seul coup, à mains nues. Le tumulte qui avait régné sir sa conscience depuis son enfance s’était tu, alors même que le corps de son père s’affaissait doucement sur le sol. Sans prévenir, cette forteresse de tourments dans son esprit se révélait vulgaire château de sable et s’écroulait en même temps que la vie de l’homme odieux qui avait fait de lui un assassin, un serviteur aveugle à la véritable nature de Dieu.

Oui, sa conscience était enfin libérée de la lutte permanente entre ce qu’il pressentait être juste et la volonté de l’église. Mis son corps, lui, rêvait de houle et d’action. Ce corps qu’il avait délibérément offert à la vengeance de Lorenzo de’Medici, que, dans sa quête insensée de rédemption, il avait exposé aux coups de tous, voulait reprendre le dessus et, d’objet, redevenir le puissant instrument qu’il avait été.

Mais, de l’autre côté de l’horizon, ce n’était pas le Nouveau Monde. Il lui tourna le dos et s’en fut rejoindre Dante, son superbe frison : « Nous retournons chez Giovanni, Dante. Pour toi, c’est bientôt l’heure du repas ! » dit-il à son cheval en flattant sa robuste épaule.

***

Dans son écrin de pins, Santa Maria del Pignotto semblait se cacher aux yeux du monde, modeste, silencieuse.

Le Dieu des petites églises était-il plus doux que celui du Vatican ? En descendant de cheval, Giròlamo Riario se reprocha cette pensée si offensante. Dieu n’était pas quelque courtisan vaniteux accordant son humeur à sa tenue ou à sa demeure. Quoi que l’Eglise Romaine se plût à vouloir faire croire, Dieu n’était pas moins imposant ici qu’au milieu des fastes du Vatican !

Il entra, prit de l’eau bénite du bout des doigts et se signa devant la grande croix rustique.

Aucun bruit. Pas même un chuchotement de prière ou de conversation, pas le moindre frottement de tissu. Le silence vous pénétrait par la peau, il possédait ici une matérialité perceptible aux plus sceptiques. Pour les croyants, il se faisait enveloppant.

Le Comte s’agenouilla sur un prie-Dieu, sortit son rosaire de sous son pourpoint, entrelaça les doigts et entama un Notre Père.

Le premier éclat retentit dès le “sur la terre comme au ciel“, puis déchira le silence dans un vagissement venu du confessionnal.

Les sourcils froncés, Riario lança un regard à la tenture grise, comme pour la pourfendre de reproche. Qui pouvait bien avoir l’idée de venir se confesser avec un nourrisson !

Il tenta de reprendre sa prière du début, fermant les yeux pour plus de concentration, mais les vagissements avaient redoublé et se prolongèrent encore de longues minutes. Dans le confessionnal, il devait être parfaitement impossible de s’entendre.

À présent furieux de ce manque de respect des formes élémentaire,il se leva, bien décidé à enfreindre lui-même la loi du secret de la confession et s’en fut, d’un pas tout militaire, apostropher la tenture censée offrir l’anonymat au confessant : « Quel genre de confession pensez-vous offrir à notre Seigneuir dans de telles conditions ? »

Pas de réponse.

Ou plutôt, si : des pleurs plus aigus, à la limite de la panique.

Il ouvrit la tenture d’un coup sec et en fut pour sa superbe contenance d’Ange Vengeur de Dieu. Les yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte, il découvrit l’innocent hérétique qui troublait la paix de la petite église. Dans son panier d’osier, comme Moïse, il se taisait à présent et le dévisageait de la meme manière ébahie.

L’homme ne put retenir un éclat de rire : « Et qui peux-tu bien être, pour avoir tant à dire ? » dit-il, d’une voix rocailleuse.

Il souleva le panier du sol pour l’emporter. Par bonheur, quiconque l’avait caché là avait eu la présence d’esprit de ne pas le poser sur l’étroite planche où les confessant s’agenouillaient.

È la faible lumière provenant de la porte, il vit alors un triangle blanc, rigide, qui pointait entre l’épaisse couverture bleue et le flanc du panier.

Un message.

Il se figea, tandis qu’il avait l’impression que son coeur s’arrêtait et lui tombait d’un coup dans les bottes.

« C’est ainsi qu’on t’a trouvé, à la porte du couvent… Tu avais ces yeux, déjà, qui semblaient manger le monde entier… » La voix de Soeur Maria Lucia.

Cette voix !

Son regard se brouilla, l’air lui faisait défaut… Il pouvait à peine déchiffrer sur le papier un message pourtant des plus sibyllin : « Née à Sinegallia le quinze novembre 1480, non baptisée. Apprenez-lui que je l’ai aimée, en dépit de cet abandon forcé. »

Le quinze novembre !

Sa propre mère avait-elle été dans le même état d’esprit, quand elle avait déposé son fardeau à la porte des soeurs ?

Le nourrisson le rappela aux réalités du moment en exprimant une volonté connue de lui seul dans la langue universelle du charabia.

« On va s’occuper de toi, bébé ! » promit Riario en emportant le panier vers la sacristie. Même une petite église comme celle-ci devait bien avoir son curé, après tout.

***

« Et que vas-tu faire de cette gamine, bon sang, Girò ! » grondait Giovanni della Rovere, quelques heures plus tard.

Il savait que son cousin avait perdu la tête ces derniers temps, mais pensait que le traitement de Da Vinci l’avait guéri ! Pour preuve, il s’était enfin décidé à supprimer l’infâme Oncle Alessandro !

Il devait s’agir d’une rechute. Il fallait lui faire entendre raison. Mais au lieu de saisir son message, Giròlamo semblait s’obstiner :

— Tu ne vois pas le signe ? Enfin, Giovanni ! C’est une main tendue… qui serais-je pour la refuser ?

— Tout ça parce qu’elle est née le même jour que toi ? Ou parce que tu l’as trouvée dans une église ? Réveille-toi, Riario… Tu as vécu plus de trois ans dans un monde hanté de mystères et de quêtes insensées, mais là, maintenant, c’est la banale réalité : tu es seul et tu n’as plus ni fonction, ni appui… À moins, bien sûr, que tu sois enfin prêt, comme je te l’ai déjà si souvent conseillé, à prêter allégeance à notre oncle, que tu viens de remettre sur le trône de Saint Pierre !

— Et toi, tu sais bien que ce n’est pas pour rien s’ils étaient jumeaux… celui-ci ne vaut guère mieux que celui-là !

— Alors… ?

Giovanni profita de cette courte pause pour leur resservir un verre de vin.

— Alors, je change d’identité, je fais baptiser cette enfant sous mon nouveau nom et je l’emmène avec ta servante et sa fille, si du moins elle le désire.

— Je pense qu’elle n’y verrait aucun inconvénient… Mais où, Girò ? Tu es connu dans toute les seigneuries d’Italie, je te rappelle.

— Je suis connu par mon nom et par ce qui fut ma fonction, pas autrement ! Qui voyait le Capitaine Général quand le Pape allait dispenser sac lumière sur les cours qu’il visitait ? J’étais une ombre, rien de plus, enfin !

Giovanni le dévisagea, incrédule :

— Tu plaisantes, hein ?

— Pas du tout.

Le grand condottière s’assit en gardant ses yeux vert-onyx rivés aux siens :

— Tu dis ça parce que ça t’arrange de le croire, ou es-tu vraiment inconscient ?

— Je… Non, je te parle franchement. Si demain je rencontrais n’importe lequel des cardinaux ou des princes que j’ai pu croiser vêtu à la manière des gens de la rue, aucun d’entre eux ne me reconnaîtrait. Mon uniforme attirait peut-être l’attention, mais pas moi. Crois-moi, tous ces gens ont déjà oublié mon visage ! »

Giovanni choisit de ne pas le détromper et tenta de réprimer le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Il avait peine à y croire.

Personne, nulle part et jamais, ne pouvait oublier le regard de son cousin, qui pouvait être glaçant, d’une bouleversante douceur, mais en tous les cas d’une intensité sans pareille.

Mais, puisque le principal intéressait se berçait d’illusions d’anonymat, comment l’en convaincre ?

« Écoute, Girò, je te suggère d’y réfléchir un mois encore. Pèse le pour et le contre, envisage tes options, la tienne et celle que le bon sens te propose… On en reparlera alors. Mais, de grâce, reste à l’écart de cette enfant, impose-toi cette retenue pour pouvoir prendre ta décision sans aucune intervention de la tendresse qu’on peut rapidement ressentir devant un enfant… Promets !

Giròlamo se gratta le dessus de la main, serra les lèvres à quelques reprises, mais finit par regarder son cousin dans les yeux :

— D’accord. Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit pour moi une planche de salut. Pour son bien, je veux y réfléchir le temps qu’il faut. Dans un mois, je prendrai ma décision… et je m’efforcerai de ne pas la voir trop souvent. Mais il faut impérativement la baptiser malgré tout, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Je suis d’accord. Nous allons hâter les choses. Le bon curé de Santa Maria del Pignotto est un ami. »


	2. Atalante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre bandit de Leo a beaucoup de mal à faire face aux pertes récentes. Comme toujours, il s'attaque au problème à sa propre manière.

Leonardo avait observé le jeune musicien qui jouait au "Chien qui aboie" toute la soirée et Zo grognait, à chaque carte de tarot qu'il retournait. Elles ne disaient rien de bon, pas une seule d'entre elles n'avait quelque chose de positif à révéler !  
« Au train où vont les choses, tu vas l'user jusqu'à l'os et te fatiguer les yeux en même temps !  
\- Qu... Quoi ? Oi… Oiseau du cil… tenta Leo, inarticulé, tout en essayant de concentrer son regard vacillant sur Zo.  
\- Il semble trop familier pour être envoyé du ciel, si tu veux mon avis. Les pommettes hautes, le nez fin et l’allure raffinée...  
\- — D... De quoi tu par... ?  
\- Je parle du musicien sur lequel tu as bavé toute la soirée... C'est une autre copie de quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous les deux. Arrête, Leo. Tout de suite ! Le pauvre gars n'a pas à payer pour l'absence de ton ange noir.  
Il a rassemblé ses cartes, s'est levé et a tendu une main secourable :  
\- Allez, on en a eu assez pour ce soir... Je parie que tu ne tiens même pas debout ! Rentrons à la maison.  
Leo fronça les sourcils et leva le menton par défi, ce qui, combiné au strabisme, était bien plus comique qu'impressionnant :  
\- N... Non, m’sieur ! J'ai... j'ai d’ projets.  
\- J'en suis sûr, espèce de traqueur de cochonneries, rit Zo, mais écoute le conseil d'un bon ami : tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à ta proie ce soir. Tu es assez ivre pour ruiner ta glorieuse réputation en un simple baiser... Viens à sa recherche demain si tu veux, mais ce soir, laisse le pauvre garçon tranquille.  
Le froncement de sourcils de Leo avait changé, il considérait le sage calcul de Zo.  
Il se décida finalement à bouger, montrant une certaine intention de se lever. Zo lui prit le bras et le fit sortir, remarquant le sourire discret du beau luthiste.  
Malheureusement, le bâtard était assez séduisant pour s'attarder dans l'esprit de Leo. Zo savait qu'il se souviendrait de lui, tôt ou tard. 

***

Le lendemain matin, Sophia trouva son frère étendu à même me sol auprès du feu et lança à ce tas de vêtements chiffonnés et sales, un regard rageur. Quel gâchis !  
Un génie ? Oui, indiscutablement, mais un cerveau qui baigne dans l’alcool, qu’il soit affûté ou pas, ne peut tout simplement pas fonctionner.  
Leonardo noyait son chagrin toutes les nuits au Barking Dog ou, pire encore dans ce lieu de perdition tenu par cette Madame Singh !  
Elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, elle était triste pour lui : perdre son père et la femme que l’on aime si brutalement et en si peu de temps n’était pas chose facile à gérer. Mais elle était furieuse contre le sort qui s’acharnait sur un homme aussi généreux et attachant au lieu de s’attaquer aux crapules qui peuplaient ce monde.  
Elle mit la table, afin qu’il trouvât en se réveillant un lieu accueillant, une table à laquelle on a envie de s’asseoir, de manger, de discuter…  
C’est là que Zo arriva, dérangeant tous ses plans de rangement et d’apparat minimum. Zo se servait, mangeait avec trop d’appétit pour se soucier de décorum. Quand il était passé par-là, la nappe était jonchée de mie de pain, bien souvent couverte de pépins, de feuilles, d'écorces ou de noyaux de fruits… On pouvait s’estimer heureux s’il ne renversait pas une partie de son verre de bière ou de vin…  
Mais comment en tenir rigueur à un ami si dévoué ?  
« Comment s’est passée la soirée, lui demanda-t-elle, la peur au ventre. Ces derniers temps, Leo avait initié pas mal de bagarres ou sauté sur l’aubaine s’il s’en présentait une sur son passage.  
— Il s’est trouvé une nouvelle toquade, je crois.  
Sophia leva la main pour l’arrêter :  
— Non. Je préfère ne pas savoir ! Est-ce qu’il vraiment besoin de ramener toutes ses conquêtes à la maison ? Bon sang ! Ici, tu ne sais jamais sur quel spectacle tu vas tomber au saut du lit !  
— Le jeune gars est musicien, plutôt vachement beau… Si seulement ça pouvait lui redonner l’envie de peindre, moi, ça me réjouirait plutôt !  
— Il n’est pas prêt, enfin ! Il n’y a même pas quatre mois que Lucrezia est morte ! »  
Zo ne dit rien. Il ne voulait rien révéler de ses soupçons à Sophia. Elle apprendrait bien assez tôt, si elle rencontrait le beau musicien, que Lucrezia n’était pas seule en cause dans la mélancolie de son frère. Elle avait vu suffisamment de croquis et de dessins du Comte pour qu’à elle aussi, la ressemblance lui saute aux yeux.  
« Qui est-ce ? avait-elle alors demandé à son frère.  
Leo était resté évasif, sans pour autant minimiser l’importance de cette relation entre eux - comment l’aurait-il pu, il y avait des dizaines de croquis de Riario !  
— Un ami.  
— Je le rencontrerai un jour ?  
Il s’était rembruni :  
— Je pense que non… Il a dû quitter Rome et peut-être même bien l’Italie à l’heure qu’il est. »  
Oui, pensa Zo en évoquant cette conversation, avec toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur un assassinat au Vatican, sachant ce que Leo et lui savaient sur les papes jumeaux, il ne faisait guère de doute que Francesco della Rovere avait retrouvé sa place légitime… et que Riario n’y était pas pour rien.

***  
À peine Leonardo était-il levé, au milieu de l’après-midi, que l’on frappait à la porte. Il ronchonna et, ouvrant à peine la bouche, demanda à Sophia d’aller ouvrir et de ne laisser entrer ni client, ni créancier.  
L’homme qui se tenait devant elle quand elle eut ouvert ne semblait appartenir à aucune de ces catégories, elle s’effaça pour le faire entrer.  
Mince, élégant, vêtu d’un pourpoint grenat, il portait un étui volumineux dans la main gauche. Il s’avança vers la table où Leo déjeunait de fruits et de pain.  
« Maestro Da Vinci ! Je m’appelle Atalante Migliorotti. Je vous ai vu quitter le Barking Dog en mauvaise forme ce matin et je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles…  
Leo le dévisagea d’un air un peu benêt, le regard perdu dans le bleu cristallin du visiteur :  
— Je… C’est un bien grand honneur que vous me faites, maître Migliorotti… vous jouez avec les anges, savez-vous ? Je n’avais rien vu ni entendu d’aussi beau depuis des mois ! Asseyez-vous donc et servez-vous de ce que vous voulez ! dit-il, avec un geste large pour désigner les plats disposés là.  
Le jeune homme eut un large sourire et plaisanta :  
— Vraiment de tout ce que je veux ?  
Leo éclata de rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’un étranger ne s’était plus montré aussi audacieux :  
— Nous ne sommes pas pingres avec les beaux jeunes-gens… Tout est à vous !  
Atalante prit un morceau de pain sans quitter son hôte des yeux, puis se pencha pour ouvrir l’étui qu’il avait délicatement appuyé contre sa chaise et en sortit son luth :  
— Avez-vous entendu hier un air que vous aimeriez davantage que les autres ?  
— Vous allez jouer pour moi ?  
Sans pouvoir l’expliquer, Leo sentit soudain sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Une émotion soudaine, traîtresse, s’emparait de lui sur cette attention du jeune inconnu. Une chanson, rien que pour lui !  
— Oui… Je choisis “Tristezza“. »


	3. Humeurs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sept mois plus tard... Giròlamo (à présent officiellement Della Rovere) apprend beaucoup de son nouveau mode de vie, y compris une certaine forme de joie paisible.  
> Par contre, Atalante s’inquiète : son artiste bien-aimé semble n’avoir aucun désir de peindre son visage !

Août 1481 Calabria

Le chien ronflait sous l’un des oliviers. Les jours de trop forte chaleur, le pelage du corniaud et son léger embonpoint le réduisaient à l’état de gros coussin, très peu suspect de vouloir se lancer à la poursuite des lapins sauvages. Ces dernier passaient et repassaient impunément sous son nez, comme pour le narguer. De temps en temps, Zo ouvrait un oeil, poussait un soupir à fendre le tronc de l’olivier, mais s’en faisait une raison : il n’était absolument pas en état de chasser.

Giròlamo sourit en s’imaginant une énième fois la réaction de Masini s’il savait que le chien de son plus farouche adversaire portait son nom.

Il reprit la cueillette du raisin pour le repas de ce soir. À cette saison, il faisait encore relativement calme dans la vigne, mais dans quinze jours, elle retentirait sans doute des notes suraiguës des rires et des exclamations des gamins et des jeunes femmes des alentours venus vendanger.

C’était l’école de la viesimple, des tâches et des plaisirs basiques, des relations sans formalités. Sa curiosité naturelle absorbait avidement tous ces modestes mais essentiels nouveaux savoirs.

Depuis six mois qu’ils s’étaient installés ici, sur cette petite terre calabraise, avec la nourrisse et les deux bébés, il se surprenait à s’émerveiller de petits riens dont il n’avait jamais eu conscience, dont il avait été jusqu’ici ignorant. Dans un monde où tout vous est dû et donné, ce qui appartient au domaine du quotidien semble banal et inintéressant.

Parfois, Filomena sursautait en entendant un cri ou un juron en provenance de l’atelier — on a beau être le plus habile en matière de maniement de lames en tout genre, le marteau reste un objet essentiellement brutal et la scie plutôt perfide. Mais les meubles qu’il fabriquait n’en étaient que plus appréciés.

De même, quelques volailles et lapins de garenne avaient à leur insu échappé de très peu à la mort pour avoir contrarié la volonté du Comte. En dépit de la sérénité dont il état aujourd’hui entouré, son caractère restait un peu vif et il n’apprendrait jamais tout fait à gérer l’échec ou les mesquines contrariétés.

Par bonheur, ses colères dans le domaine étaient aussi brèves que virulentes, il fallait tout simplement savoir rester un peu à l’écart dans ces moments-là, chose que Filomena avait rapidement intégrée .

Elle ne regrettait d’ailleurs pas du tout d’avoir remplacé le service d’un Della Rovere par celui d’un autre, car si les deux cousins savaient se montrer patients avec leurs serviteurs, la duchesse Della Rovere, fille de Federico da Montefeltro, était querelleuse et tatillonne à l’excès.

Et puis, il y avait Lucia, l’enfant trouvée à Sinegallia, aujourd’hui fille légitimée du Comte. Neuf mois, un de moins que sa propre fille, Carmina, presque une jumelle… en version plus déterminée, beaucoup moins patiente. Elle non plus ne faisait pas mentir les astrologues : quand le scorpion voulait quelque chose, c’était sur-le-champ, ou gare à la crise ! Filomena espérait que son père ne lui passerait pas tous ses caprices au fil du temps, sinon, elle deviendrait ingérable.

Quand Zo battit de la queue et leva la tête pour regarder en direction de la maison, Giròlamo sut que la nourrisse et les petites arrivaient. Il déplaça son panier, lourd de sa cueillette et se redressa pour les regarder, lui aussi.

La grande femme brune souriait, comme toujours, un bébé dans chaque bras, un petit sac de jute suspendu à son épaule : de l’eau citronnée pour lui, une flasque d’eau pour le chien. Aucun animal, fût-il de l’espèce humaine, n’avait jamais le temps de souffrir de soif ou de faim, avec Filomena.

« Devinez ce que j’ai fait quand vous avez quitté la maison, Monseigneur ! Ses dents de perle contrastaient avec le hâle intense de sa peau mate. .. Quelque chose que vous aimez par-dessus tout.

Giròlamo se surprit à saliver presque autant que Zo à l’heure du poulet rôti. Il s’humecta les lèvres, de convoitise :

— Du panpepato ? Je croyais qu’il ne restait plus de raisins secs !

— Je le pensais aussi… J’avais oublié qu’une deuxième boîte se cachait dans le fond du buffet. Vous en aurez pour votre anniversaire aussi, Monsieur ! annonça-t-elle, satisfaite, en couchant les deux enfants emmitouflées à l’ombre de la vigne.

Zo vint immédiatement s’étendre devant les bébés, rempart déterminé contre tout prédateur éventuel, réel ou fictif.

— Que croyez-vous qu’il imagine comme menace contre nos filles, Mena ? sourit le Comte.

— N’importe quoi, Monsieur, si vous voulez mon avis… Un sauterelle toute banale pourrait lui sembler suspecte. Vous avez fait un bel achat avec cette bête : un vrai garde du corps ! Il démembrerait tout ce qui viendrait à menacer ses protégées.

Le Comte eut un bref éclat de rire :

— Ça doit aller de pair avec le nom : le Zo que j’ai connu en ferait tout autant en faveur de son ami… J’ai failli en faire les frais !

— Alors, c’est un brave homme.

— Mena ! Oseriez-vous dire qu’il aurait eu raison de m’étriper comme un vulgaire lapin ? taquina-t-il.

— Pardonnez mon franc-parler, Monseigneur, mais si vous attaquiez cet ami, oui !

— Rien de tel, rassurez-vous. Tout simplement, il était comme notre brave chien, soupçonneux et très imaginatif. Mais, oui, je suppose qu’on peut dire que c’est un brave homme. »

Filomena décela un soupçon de mélancolie dans sa voix et dans son regard, fixé sur le chien sans le voir vraiment. Cependant, même si elle mourait d’envie d’en savoir davantage, elle savait où était sa place et ne poussa pas la familiarité jusqu’à l’indiscrétion. Elle estimait déjà que son nouveau maître prenait trop peu au sérieux les distances qui doivent exister entre maîtres et serviteurs. Selon les normes sociales, il aurait dû se montrer plus sévère et plus distant.

« Resterez-vous dehors jusqu’à ce soir, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. J’ai emporté un livre. Le bricolage ne m’a guère laissé de temps pour la lecture et j’ai l’intention de relire Dante à la lumière de ce que j’ai observé ces derniers mois. J’ai bien peur de ne plus être tout à fait d’accord avec sa version du purgatoire !

Elle fronça les sourcils, hésita, puis, obéissant à sa nature directe, se jeta à l’eau :

— Le purgatoire, c’est juste une mise-en-garde, Monseigneur. Moi, je ne crois pas que le Seigneur punirait les petits enfants parce qu’ils sont morts avant d’avoir été baptisés, ni même tous ces braves gens qui sont morts avant la naissance du Christ… Si maintenant on doit payer pour des fautes qui ne sont pas les nôtres, où va le monde ?

Giròlamo sourit :

— Mon Dieu, mais vous blasphémez, Mena !

— Vous aussi, quand vous frappez du marteau sur votre pouce, ça ne fait pas de vous un mauvais homme ! Et croyez-moi, le Dieu que moi je connais ne vous enverra pas au purgatoire pour si peu !

— Alors, le vôtre et le mien doivent être le même… Vous me laissez les fille jusqu’à ce soir ?

— Oui. Elles sont rassasiées et changées, elles devraient dormir comme des marmottes… Si une monstrueuse sauterelle ne vient pas les vider de leur sang ! » conclut-elle en riant, avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

***

Firenze.

Des gens passaient dans la rue en courant et en criant. Les gardes de la ville devaient poursuivre l’un ou l’autre malfaiteur et être eux-mêmes poursuivis par le peuple en colère.

C’était quasi quotidien désormais. Depuis presque un an, les citoyens de Florence mettaient en doute chacune des décisions de Lorenzo d’Medici et, en ligne directe, chacune des interventions de la garde. Il semblait bien que la légitimité de Lorenzo battait de l’aile.

L’événement n’en était plus un, ce genre de tumulte était devenu banal, aussi n’était-il pour rien à l’inquiétude présente d’Atalante. Un malaise le taraudait depuis quelque temps, mais en ce jour torride du mois d’août, il avait atteint le sommet de son impatience :

« Que reproches-tu à mon visage, Nardo ? Sois franc, je ne t’en voudrai pas pour autant.

Leo apparut de derrière sa peinture, sourcils froncés :

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, là ?

— Tu as peint et dessiné tout de moi : mes pieds, mes mains, toutes les parties de mon corps, mis à part mon visage !

— Je… tu dis des bêtises ! Tu as le plus beau visage que j’aie vu depuis des mois.

— Eh bien… j’en doute, tu vois ! Je suppose que je suis trop mince, trop anguleux… ce n’est pas ce qu’aiment les peintres, je suppose.

Leo le regardait toujours, mains aux hanches à présent :

— Tu te trompes. Ton visage a du caractère et je déteste les angelots qu’on me commande sans cesse, oualors, ces portraits si lisses et figés qu’on les confondrait tous.

— Botticelli…

— Sandro Botticelli est un larbin qui ne peint que ce qu’on a envie qu’il peigne. S’il existait une machine à dupliquer, il lui suffirait de l’utiliser pour honorer toutes ses commandes, il n’aurait plus besoin de toucher un pinceau de toute sa vie !

Atalante voyait monter la révolte. Il n’aurait pas dû évoquer Botticelli, que Leo avait toujours détesté.

— Très bien ! Il m’est agréable de le croire, après tout !

Leo mit une sourdine à sa colère. Ce n’était pas Botticelli qui se tenait là, mais le superbe Atalante, qui apaisait ses jours et ses nuits depuis plus de six mois. Cela valait bien un aveu un peu déshonorant - et un peu édulcoré :

— Je ne parviens pas à saisir tes expressions et ton regard, mon beau luthier, ils me fuient. Vois ça comme quand une mélodie t’échappe ou quand le matériau se rebelle quand tu fabriques tes instruments, tu vois.

— Oui… Mais… est-ce que tu as vraiment essayé ? Je n’ai jamais posé pour un dessin mon visage, Artista.

Il vit Leo se raidir de tout son corps et lut quelque chose sur ses traits et dans ses yeux qui ressemblait à de la panique. Il dit, entre les dents :

— Ne m’appelle jamais comme ça.

— Je… Ça m’est venu comme ça. Je n’y mets aucun mépris, Nardo, tu le sais bien, j’espère !

— N’y mets rien de ce qui peut te venir. Ne m’appelle plus jamais comme ça, c’est tout !

Atalante était stupéfait. La voix de son amant s’était désaccordée, tout à coup. Il avait dû le blesser, bien involontairement :

— Pardon ! dit-il, en quittant la pause pour s’approcher de lui.

— Non… Plus tard, s’il te plaît. Attends un peu. Laisse-moi un peu de temps… Tiens, vas donc t’occuper chez toi. Tu as des commandes toi aussi et moi, je n’ai plus la tête à peindre, je vais sans doute me pencher sur l’une ou l’autre machine en projet… Allez ! Va, sors d’ici ! »

Il avait terminé dans un cri trop proche de l’exaspération pour ignorer l’ordre.

Complètement désorienté, le musicien quitta le studio sans plus un mot.

Leo balaya toute sa table d’un seul geste rageur des deux bras. Furieux contre lui-même, furieux contre Giròlamo Riario.


	4. Où l'amitié prend le dessus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zo reçoit plus que ce qu'il espérait de la part du Comte. Apparemment, l'amitié serait plus forte encore que l'amour-propre.

Sant’Onofrio, Calabria, le 15 novembre 1481

C’était un jour de fête et Filomena avait confectionné des guirlandes à suspendre au-dessus de la table du repas. Elle avait alterné des citrons séchés, encore d’un jaune pimpant et des bandelettes de tissu rouge vermillon.  
Le Comte était perché sur un tabouret afin de nouer l’extrémité de la banderole à un crochet dans la maçonnerie.  
Toute la maison fleurait bon le potage, le poulet qui rôtissait dans le four de pierre réparé par Giròlamo dès leur arrivée et, bien entendu, le mythique panpepato.  
La table était parée d’une nappe blanche brodée et décorée de fruits secs du verger et d’agrumes.  
Le chien se mit à aboyer en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. Il était un peu tôt pour l’arrivée des deux invités, d’autant que la route était longue entre Napoli, où Giovanni et le lieutenant Doria étaient censés avoir fait étape, et Sant’Onofrio… Mais, qui sait, peut-être avaient-ils anticipé leur départ ?  
« Zo ! J’ai besoin de toute mon attention, là ! Tu veux bien la fermer une minute ? Et d’ailleurs, sois un peu poli avec les invités !  
— Je n’ai pas souvenir d’avoir manqué de politesse ! protesta une voix ronchonne.  
Giròlamo se retourna un peu trop vivement sur son perchoir, perdit l’équilibre et faillit tomber.  
— N’allez pas vous casser le cou maintenant, hein, Monseigneur ! Ce serait dommage, d’après ce que je peux sentir comme bonnes odeurs ici.  
Le Comte était blême et immobile. Le visage du visiteur était fermé, à la limite de la colère…  
— Zo ! Qu’est-il arrivé ? Est-ce que Leo va bien ? demanda-t-il, d’une voix étranglée.  
— Non, Leo ne va pas bien.  
Giròlamo se laissa tomber sur le tabouret, les poumons pris dans un étau. Une sueur abondante lui couvrit le front en un instant :  
— Que… Que… Bon sang!, allez-vous me dire ?  
Filomena fit signe au visiteur de s’asseoir et servit un verre de grappa à son maître :  
— Cul sec, Monsieur !  
Lucia s’éveilla et se mit à baragouiner quelque chose. Zo vit alors le berceau et la petite main qui s’agitait, poing serré, martelant l’air au rythme du message mystérieux. Toujours avec cet air sévère qu’il arborait en présence de Riario, son regard allait de Filomena au Comte :  
— Le bébé est à vous ? finit-il par demander, fixant cette fois son hôte.  
— Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Leo ! Est-il malade ? Blessé ? En prison ?  
Zo décida de lui faire payer toutes les insultes et menaces passées :  
— Quelle option vous préférez ?  
Alors, Giròlamo se leva et l’impensable se produisit : il mit un genou à terre et oublia tout ce qu’il était, tout ce que cet homme assis face à lui avait représenté à ses yeux. Il lui saisit les mains :  
— Je vous offre l’humiliation qui est la mienne en ce moment en échange de quelques paroles, Masini… Cela vous suffira-t-il ? Je vous supplie de mettre fin à mes craintes au sujet de notre ami commun.  
Le regard embué, les lèvres tremblantes eurent plus d’effet encore que la manifestation d’humilité en soi :  
— Merde ! Vous êtes aussi sacrément atteint que lui, hein ? Bon sang, levez-vous, Comte, je n’en demandais pas tant ! Oui, Leo est malade, mais pas comme vous pourriez le penser : il est tout simplement atteint de la même putain de folie que vous… en trois mots, vous lui manquez. Voilà tout !  
Le Comte se releva, rebelle, outré :  
— Quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi mon départ pourrait lui peser… Encore une fois, cessez de vous moquer, Masini !  
— Si vous m’expliquez brièvement ce que vous faites dans ce putain trou de l’enfer, je vous dirai tout.  
— Mena, ajoutez un couvert, s’il vous plaît… prenez place à table, Zo, j’achève de suspendre la guirlande…  
— Avec des mains comme ça ? Bonne chance ! railla l’invité en désignant du menton le tremblement manifeste du Comte. Laissez-moi faire… D’ailleurs, on réclame un peu d’attention du côté du berceau, pour le peu que je m’y connaisse.  
— C’est… C’est ma fille, Lucia. Trouvée, comme moi, adoptée aussi.  
Zo le regarda, du haut de son tabouret, se pencher au-dessus du berceau :  
— Ouah ! C’est bien comme je disais : vous êtes aussi cinglés l’un que l’autre ! Même si je reconnais que votre adoption est plus généreuse que celle de Leo.  
Girolamo leva vivement la tête :  
— Quoi ? Il a adopté un enfant aussi ?  
Zo éclata de rire :  
— On pourrait dire ça comme ça… Mais l’enfant est tout élevé et vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau !  
Giròlamo rougit un peu et masqua un sourire :  
— Oh ! Je vois ! L’artiste reste fidèle à sa réputation !   
Zo attacha la guirlande en deux secondes et redescendit du tabouret :  
— Dites, vous n’avez pas fait beaucoup de progrès dans le domaine pratique, hein ? Si un simple noeud vus demande autant de concentration…  
— J’ai fabriqué presque tous les meubles que vous trouverez dans cette maison ! protesta le Comte. Mais il me reste une marge de progression, je veux bien l’admettre.  
Zo dévisagea son hôte avec moins de sévérité, d’un regard plus attentif que méprisant :  
— Vous avez changé.  
— Vous ne devineriez jamais à quel point ! Allez, asseyez-vous donc au lieu de rester planté là à vous rengorger de votre dextérité : Lucia et moi fêtons notre anniversaire. Mon cousin et mon ancien lieutenant devraient arriver, mais je pense qu’ils ne sont pas hommes à vous déplaire… Giovanni est plus…comment dire…  
— Moins raffiné que vous, Monseigneur, déclara Filomena, qui n’avait pas cessé de surveiller de près chacun des gestes de Zo. Elle non plus n’était pas prête à baisser sa garde face à cet étranger. Si c’était bien le Zo protecteur dont lui avait parlé le Comte, elle estimait prudent de tenir à l’oeil cet homme qui se jouait avec sadisme des angoisses de son maître.  
Elle tendait l’oreille, aussi, car ce Leonardo qui était au centre de leur attention prenait tout à coup un autre tournure à ses yeux. Si le fier Comte della Rovere suppliait ainsi un rival, c’était que l’artiste avait une importance tout autre que ce qu’elle avait d’abord estimé.  
— Où est Leo ? demandait précisément Giròlamo.  
— À Florence. Il ne sait pas que je vous cherche depuis trois mois et encore moins que je suis ici. Il vous faut trouver une excuse pour venir, Riario ! Il a besoin au moins de vous revoir. Vous êtes devenu une foutue obsession, maintenant, aussi grave que ce putain de Livre des Feuilles en son temps ! Il ne parvient plus à se concentrer su ses projets et il est plus souvent fourré au Barking Dog que dans le monde qu’il lui faudrait.  
Giròlamo baissa la tête et vint s’asseoir face à lui :  
— Je… Je devais m’éloigner de Rome et de Florence. J’ai passé un mois chez mon cousin, à Senigallia, j’ai trouvé Lucia, abandonnée dans une église et nous sommes venus ici tous les quatre… Filomena est ma servante et sa nourrisse… Sa fille, Carmina, dort dans la pièce voisine, elle déteste les odeurs de cuisson.  
— Vous êtes toujours en danger d’être arrêté ?  
— Plus depuis deux semaines. Mon oncle Francesco m’assure l’impunité en échange de quelques conseils ponctuels… Je n’avais pas d’autre choix. Je veux que ma fille jouisse d’une enfance stable et simple, loin des coutumes nauséabondes de la politique. Je veux être un père présent et attentionné pour elle.  
— Vous ne savez rien de ses parents ?  
— Non… le billet trouvé dan son panier ne divulguait que le lieu et la date de sa naissance, le quinze novembre, comme moi. Je l’ai fait baptiser et reconnue sous mon nom retrouvé, Della Rovere.  
— Ça va faire tout drôle de ne plus pouvoir vous appeler Riario !  
— Vous aurez toujours Vipère Papale ou Enfoiré à Sonnettes ! sourit-il.  
— Mouais ! À l’occasion…. Vous auriez tout de même pu écrire, hein !  
— Vous croyez vraiment que je m'estimais suffisamment important aux yeux de Leo pour qu’il désire recevoir de mes nouvelles ?  
— Putain, oui ! Vu tout le temps et le soin qu’il a mis à vous soigner et à vous cacher de ceux qui voulaient votre peau, je dirais, vachement, oui !  
— Ah ! Mais voilà : justement ! Renouer avec Leonardo, c’était un gage de lui nuire, vous ne voyez pas ? J’étais un criminel recherché jusqu’à il y a peu… Et puis, il a eu sa part de malheurs, lui aussi… plus que sa part. »  
Filomena profita d’un silence entre eux pour aller surveiller la cuisson du repas. Elle ne voulait pas rayer une seule révélation. Elle revint avec un pichet de vin et du pain, pour patienter jusqu’au potage.  
Zo vint renifler la main de son homonyme, glissant une truffe toute fraîche sous ses doigts, pour l’inviter aux caresses.  
« Alors, vous avez pensé à moi aussi pendant tout ce temps si je comprends bien…. Tout de même, appeler votre chien comme moi ! fit-il, prétendument outré.  
— Vous ai-je jamais appelé autrement que “ce chien de Zo“ ou “ce roquet de Zo ?“ concéda le Comte.  
— Entre nous deux, ça a été comme un coup de foudre à l’envers… Peut-être un malentendu ? Je n’ai jamais cru à votre sincérité dans la relation amicale que vous aviez avec Leo.  
— J’étais pourtant on ne peut plus sincère, j’ai une immense admiration pour son intelligence depuis le début.  
— Mais la lettre de dénonciation de Lucrezia aurait pu l’envoyer au bûcher !  
— L’affaire ne devait même pas menacer d’aller jusque là. Sans l’acharnement des Pazzi et l’intervention sollicitée de Torquemada, Leo ne devait passer que quelque temps au Bargello, le temps de mener à bien la conjuration, et alors, Rome s’étant rendue maître de Florence, j’aurais aisément pu le faire libérer.  
— Et Lucrezia, dans tout ça ?  
Les traits du Comte se durcirent :  
— Ma cousine n’a jamais pesé dans la balance. Je l’estimais stupide, pour avoir refusé la réalité, je l’ai utilisée sans le moindre état d’âme.  
— À vous entendre, vous le referiez ! s’étonna Zo, outré.  
— Dans les même circonstances, oui, assurément !  
— Bigre ! Vous avez toujours du cobra en vous en somme !  
— Je me suis rongé les griffes pour ne pas blesser ceux que j’aime étreindre, mais mes canines sont intactes, Zo. Je pourrais dès demain faire remonter à la surface ce que je suis… Mais cette fois, uniquement de mon propre gré, plus jamais sur ordre.  
— Voilà une bonne nouvelle pour vous !  
— Je le pense… Dites, est-ce que Leo possède toujours sa maison d’enfance, à Vinci ?  
— Oui.  
— Alors, je vous propose ceci : essayez de l’y emmener dans, disons quinze jours. Je vous y attendrai… Si seulement j’avais pu imaginer qu’il éprouvait le moindre désir de me revoir, après tout ce qu’il a vu de l’homme que je suis, il y a longtemps que je me serais arrangé pour m’y rendre, incognito… Mais, en attendant, passez le temps que vous voulez ici, avec nous. Vous verrez que ce trou d’enfer dissimule des charmes inattendus ! »

***

Firenze, le deux décembre 1481

Leonardo frémit en entendant le fracas derrière lui et tira de toutes ses forces sur les rênes pour arrêter les chevaux.  
C’était une catastrophe ! Il n’osait même pas se retourner pour regarder le massacre derrière son charriot.  
Comment l’aile avait-elle pu s’écraser ? Il avait tout calculé : la direction du vent, sa vitesse, le poids des matériaux…  
« Leo ! À l’aide !  
le poids d’Atalante…  
— Une minute ! Je réfléchis, là !  
La longueur de la corde était bonne, il l’avait calculée plus de dix fois. Bon sang ! cet échec n’était pas logique… dans le nouveau monde, ils avaient utilisé avec succès des ralentisseurs de chute qui n’avaient…  
— Leo, s’il te plaît !  
… même pas été testés au préalable, et ici…  
— Quoi, Atalante ? Pour l’amour du ciel…  
Il se retourna enfin et vit un bras et un pied dépasser de l’amas de bois et de toile…  
Désolant !  
Il fit un effort sur soi, insultant le sort entre ses dents, pour descendre du charriot et aller constater le triste état de son invention — accessoirement aussi celui de son navigateur, qui geignait comme un bébé :  
— Amour, je me suis cassé une jambe ! grimaçait le musicien, le souffle altéré par la frayeur et la douleur.  
— Tu es sûr ? Ce n’est sans doute qu’une contusion, tu sais.  
Il entreprit de dégager les pans de toile et l’enchevêtrement de traverses, de lattes et de corde… L’épine centrale de la voile ne semblait pas avoir souffert, c’était déjà ça !  
— Il y aura moyen de récupérer quelques morceaux, diagnostiqua-t-il.  
— Quoi ? Ce n’est pas le moment d’essayer de me faire rire, Leo, je souffre l’enfer, ici… Il faut me dégager de là.  
— Hein ? Oh ! oui…. Je n’y arriverai pas seul… Je vais chercher Zo… Tu es sûr que tu n’as pas fait de fausse manoeuvre, hein ? Une mauvaise inclinaison du corps et l’engin est déstabilisé, et…  
— La ferme ! Bon dieu tu peux penser à autre chose qu’à ta foutue machine ?  
— Ah! Oui…. Aller chercher Zo… J’y vais. Ne bouge pas, hein ! »  
Atalante grogna de rage. Bouger ? Non, mais, cet homme était vraiment aussi cinglé qu’on le prétendait partout. Comment aurait-il pu remuer ne serait-ce qu’un pied, dans ce mikado infernal ?

« Un jour, tu tueras quelqu’un, Leo ! gronda Zo, en route vers le champ où l’appareil s’était écrasée.  
— Et, dis-moi, comment veux-tu inventer sans courir de risques ? On ne fait pas de la couture, là, on crée des machines ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Il n’empêche, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer. Ça m’enrage !  
— Tu devrais faire une pause. Tu es surmené. Je te propose de venir avec moi à Vinci : j’ai retrouvé un ami d’enfance qui habite là maintenant et il nous invite à passer quelques jours avec lui… Pour tout dire, il aimerait bien te rencontrer. C’est un créatif, dans son genre, il a écrit quelque chose qu’il voudrait te faire lire…  
— Quelque chose qui porte sur quel sujet ?  
— Oh ! Eh ! Tu crois que j’ai demandé ?  
Zo se fit une mine un peu désintéressée, pour ne pas trahir son envie de le convaincre.  
Leo réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague :  
— Je pourrais en profiter pour récupérer quelques poutres à la maison…  
— Tu vas démantibuler la maison de ton enfance pour tes inventions foireuses ?  
— Mes inventions ne sont pas foireuses… c’est plutôt l’esprit qui les conçoit, qui foire, ces derniers temps, admit Leo, la mine boudeuse.  
— Tout juste ! C’est comme je disais : tu as besoin d’une pause ! »  
Zo n’en revenait pas d’avoir si aisément gagné son ami à son idée.  
On était le deux décembre, le Comte devait déjà les attendre à Vinci. Une seule chose le tracassait…  
Finalement, Atalante n’avait rien de cassé, juste une contusion au niveau du genou, qui, certes, propageait une onde de douleur à toute a jambe, mais qui ne justifiait en rien les cris de goret qu’il poussa quand on entreprit de le dégager avec délicatesse de la diabolique carcasse.  
« J’ai vu des fractures ouvertes qui faisaient moins de bruit ! » commenta le cartomancien avec une pensée pour leur expédition au nouveau monde.  
Pour prouver son endurance et sa bravoure, Atalante décida qu’il les accompagnerait à Vinci dès le lendemain.


	5. Challenges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles mouvementées à Vinci offrent des surprises...

Le 3 décembre 1481

Giròlamo faisait les cent pas dans la pièce principale de la maison de Vinci, sans plus pouvoir poser son regard sur rien. Depuis deux jours, il s’était attelé à un combat perdu d’avance, de ceux qui mettaient à rude épreuve son désir tenace de perfection. Aujourd’hui encore, il détestait perdre, tant au jeu qu’au combat. Vingt-cinq années de recherche de légitimité ne s’effaçaient pas, juste comme ça, à la seule force de la volonté.  
Il voulait que cette pièce fût accueillante, à la hauteur des retrouvailles. Alors, il avait fait tout ce qui lui était possible pour qu’il en soit ainsi . Il avait réparé, dépoussiéré, nettoyé et même décoré.  
En le voyant charger sa monture de deux grands sacs d’ustensiles divers Filomena avait plaisanté : « Monseigneur, ne me dites pas que vous envisagez de vous reconvertir en ramoneur ? »  
Où était son autorité d’autrefois ? Cette femme prenait vraiment des libertés avec les convenances, mais c’est ainsi qu’il la préférait, parce que telle était sa nature : dévouée à l’excès, mais un rien audacieuse. Il en avait assez des gens qui se reniaient pour plaire à leurs supérieurs, il avait soif d’une authenticité que le Capitaine Général de la Sainte Église Romaine aurait sans doute condamnée, et à coup sûr punie.  
Donc, il n’avait pas baissé les bras devant le délabrement et la saleté et aujourd’hui, les bougies, le plat de fruit sur la table, les quatre chaises — réparées — bien rangées contre la table, le feu crépitant… tout cela donnait envie de s’attarder.  
Leo avait grandi ici, il avait joué, ri, pleuré, travaillé et sans doute beaucoup, beaucoup rêvé et parlé dans cette maison. Aurait-il un jour l’occasion d’en apprendre davantage sur ce Leonardo-là ?  
Quand il entendit les sabots des chevaux, les battement de son coeur se désaccordèrent, son souffle se bloqua. Il se sentit comme à l’approche de ses premiers combats. Décontenancé, il ne savait plus s’il devait s’asseoir ou rester planté là, les mains dans le dos, comme au garde-à-vous.  
Le malaise disparut dès que la porte s’ouvrit sur son ancien ennemi, qui terminait une phrase, tourné vers Zo : « … pas très longtemps, Zo ! »  
Quant à Leo, quand il le vit, il fut submergé par des sentiments contradictoires d’une telle violence, qu’il resta un moment bouche grand ouverte, clignant des yeux, la main toujours sur la porte…  
« Comte ?   
— Artista ! » souffla Giròlamo, comme une mélodie resurgissent su pays du “Toujours“.  
Mais l’artiste dégaina son épée, la belle lame des Médicis, et fonça droit sur lui, bras armé tendu. La point de l’épée perça un peu la peau tendre, sur la trachée. Un goutte de sang perla. Des larmes aussi, dans le vert et le brun des yeux : « Alors vous me haïssez à nouveau…  
— Non, pas à nouveau. Je vous hais comme jamais auparavant ! grinça l’artiste, la voix désaccordée.  
— Baisse cette putain d’arme, Leo, tenta Zo, c’est ma faute : la surprise n’était pas une bonne idée, tu n’étais pas en état de la gérer !  
Mais Leo, main tremblante, garda son arme sur la gorge du Comte :  
— Vous m’avez laissé imaginer le pis pendant un an, vous vous en rendez compte ?  
— J’étais en fuite Artista…  
— Vous avez méprisé ce qui s’était construit entre nous !  
Giròlamo prit une goulée d’air et murmura, soutenant son regard :  
— Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous m’avez soutenu en dépt de tout ce qui vous disait de me détruire.  
Leo battit des paupières, baissa le bras armé et suivit des yeux, fasciné, le filet de sang qui longeait la trachée pour se nicher dans l’incisure jugulaire :  
— Je… Je vous ai blessé !  
Le Comte haussa les épaules et fit une mimique ironique de résignation :  
— C’est ce que nous nous faisons sans cesse l’un à l’autre, pas vrai ?  
Alors, sans autre raison que cette gestuelle, Leo se remémora le “C’est ce que font les serpents, pas vrai ?“ de leur toute première rencontre. Il jeta son épée et se précipita pour l’étreindre :  
— Bon dieu, ce que vous m’avez manqué !  
Le Comte le serra plus fort :  
— Vous aussi, Leo. Immensément ! »  
Zo expira enfin l’air qu’il avait emprisonné dans ses poumons.  
« Qui est cet homme ? demanda Atalante, légitimement soupçonneux : le “Artista“ lui avait hérissé la jalousie, le fait que Leo le tolère de la part de cet inconnu encore bien plus !  
— Tu l’apprendras bien assez tôt… Juste un conseil : évite de le mettre en colère, une lame à la main, il est vif comme le martin pêcheur, il te trancherait la gorge avant que tu aies le temps de battre des cils ! »

***

« Je parie que vous n’y arriveriez pas, Artista ! disait Giròlamo, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.  
— Sottises ! Allons, c’est facile ! il suffit de bien mesurer l’impulsion donnée avec le poignet. Ce n’est qu’une affaire de sensibilité du toucher et de rythme ! rit Leo, sur de soi.  
— Allez-y, dans ce cas ! On vous regarde et on apprend.  
— Vous me mettez au défi ?  
— Cela en a tout l’air !   
Leo posa son verre sur la table, se leva pour s’approcher de l’âtre où Giròlamo lui tendit le manche de la poêle, amusé.  
— Vous m’aurez tout fait faire… des crêpes, maintenant ! Il se tourna vers Zo et Atalante : vous deux, pas un mot de ceci à Florence. Je tiens à ma réputation, tout le monde doit continuer à croire que je n’ai aucun don pour les menues tâches du quotidien.  
Il soupesa la poêle, la fit osciller un peu pour vérifier que la crêpe n’adhérait plus sur toute sa surface…  
— Un bon point pour vous, Da Vinci ! commenta la Comte.  
Leo lui lança un regard rieur de côté :  
— Et maintenant…. il prit un peu de recul et compta, tout en impriment un mouvement de va et vient à la poêle : un, deux et trois !  
La crêpe vola, bien haut, touchant presque la poutre de charpente et plaf! atterrit sur l’un des chandeliers de la table.  
— Bel essai, Leo, commenta le Comte, mais dois-je vous rappeler que le but n’est pas de la faire adhérer au plafond ?  
Leo n’avait pas eu l’air plus déconfit la veille, en constatant les dégâts sur son engin volant :  
— Mais… Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! Ce n’est pas logique, enfin ! Allez, Riario, préparez-m’en une autre, que je réessaye.  
— Tu es sûr ? demanda Zo, la bouche pleine de chutes de la crêpe avortée. Ça serait dommage de gâcher la préparation du Comte… Elles sont délicieuses, vos crêpes, Votre Altesse, on dirait que vous en avez fait toute votre vie !  
— Ne recommencez pas, hein, Masini ! menaça Giròlamo en versant de la pâte dans la poêle.  
— Quoi ? Mais je suis sérieux, là ! Je ne rigole jamais avec la nourriture, tout le monde vous le dira.  
— C’est vrai, confirma Leo… D’où vous vient ce goût soudain pour la cuisine, d’ailleurs ?  
De la vie simple à Sant’Onofrio, je suppose. Quand on vit à l’écart du monde, on apprend à se nourrir, ou alors, on attend la mort l’estomac vide.  
— Quelle idée de vous être réfugié si loin ! ronchonna Leo.  
— Il faut pourtant admettre qu’il fait vachement beau, là-bas, dit Zo. Bien sûr, ça manque drôlement d’animation, on est loin de Florence, mais les paysages sont sacrément impressionnants !  
Leo fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la pâte qui faisait ses petites bulles… encore un phénomène à éclaircir…  
— Tu aurais pu me dire que c’était là-bas que tu allais, au lieu de m’inventer je ne sais plus quel conte à dormir debout !  
— Ma grand-mère mourante. Si tu faisais attention de temps en temps à ce qu’on te dit, tu aurais su qu’il y a des siècles que mes grands-parents sont morts !  
— Pourquoi je ne retiens jamais ces trucs-là ?  
— Comme Zo dit : parce que tu te fous de la vie des autres ! lança Atalante en dardant sur lui les deux rayons bleus de son remarquable regard.  
Giròlamo observa discrètement la réaction de Leo à ce reproche. Il serra les mâchoires et mit les poings sur ses hanches :  
— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je m’intéresse à chacun des morceaux que tu composes et je lis tous tes textes !  
— Mais ça, ce n’est pas ma vie ! C’est ce que je fais, pas ce que je suis !  
— C’est la même chose, enfin !  
— Pas du tout !  
— Un autre essai, Da Vinci ? proposa le Comte en lui tendant la poignée de la poêle.  
Leo oublia sur-le-champ l’autre défi ue son amant venait de lui lancer et s’exclama, enthousiaste :  
— Oui ! Oui ! Cette fois, je vais vous montrer … »  
Hélas, la crêpe prit une trajectoire encore plus extravagante. Zo l’attrapa au vol.  
Leo était dévasté, rouge de honte, si impliqué dans l’entreprise, comme d’habitude, que son visage affichait la plus profonde déception.  
C’est là que Giròlamo ressentit à quel point il était fou de Leo, de cet homme entier, volontaire, fantasque… Il lui prit la poêle des mains, la posa sur le rebord de l’âtre et posa les paumes sur les joues du peintre :  
« Vous êtes un miracle, Artista, un miracle expressément conçu pour ceux qui y voient dans le brouillard de la banalité ! »  
Et sans autre préalable, il se pencha pour l’embrasser, d’abord doucement, puis avec ardeur.  
Réalisant enfin qu’il ne rêvait pas, Leo s’accrocha à lui comme à la survie, jusqu’à bout de souffle.  
« Eh bien ! … je crois que j’ai assez mangé, dit Zo, haut et clair. Je vais me trouver un coin pour dormir…. Merci pour tout, Comte, ça valait vraiment le coup ! Si on m’avait dit un jour que j’assisterais au dégel du glacier !  
Giròlamo lui adressa le plus éclatant de ses sourires :  
— Merci à vous, de m’avoir cherché ! »  
Atalante se leva lentement, sans rien dire, la tête basse, et il suivit Zo vers la pièce voisine.  
« Ça va aller, pour lui ? demanda le Comte.  
— Je crois que les premières heures ici ont commencé à lui ouvrir les yeux… Je lui ai toujours interdit de m’appeler Artista, ce nom vous appartient exclusivement… Mais expliquez-moi plutôt encore une fois combien vous aimez le miracle que je suis, vous voulez bien ?  
— Je veux bien plus que cela, Artista !  
— Alors, prenez-le… Ensuite ce sera moi qui vous prendrai ! »


	6. Adieux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les trois jours à Vinci passèrent à la vitesse d’une branche portée par un torrent. Ce dernier jour, aucun des quatre occupants de la maison n’était joyeux.

Le 6 décembre 1481

Les trois jours à Vinci passèrent à la vitesse d’une branche portée par un torrent. Ce dernier jour, aucun des quatre occupants de la maison n’était joyeux.  
Zo s’ennuyait à mourir dans un endroit si dépeuplé. Il avait bien essay é de se distraire en tirant les tarots à l’auberge la plus proche, mais les consommateurs étaient soit trop pingres, soit trop pressés pour que ce fût rentable. En outre, beaucoup se méfiaient de ce grand inconnu exubérant au physique trop typé pour être vraiment Italien. La méfiance envers les étrangers s’était considérablement accrue depuis les invasions turques. Il cherchait désespérément à nouer des conversations, allant jusqu’à offrir à boire à ces inconnus dans l’espoir de les retenir, mais bien trop souvent, le dialogue s’usait à mesure que la chope se vidait et il restait là, tout seul, à observer les voyageurs et les poivrons des environs.  
À la maison, Atalante ne lui était d’aucun secours : le jeune musicien traînait sa mélancolie et sa rage comme un linceul et ne répondait que par monosyllabes aux tentatives de Zo. De toute façon, il fallait bien avouer que leur seul point d’intérêt commun était Leo, sujet à éviter à tout prix ces derniers jours.  
L’artiste et le Comte s’étaient tout entiers investis dans leur découverte plus intime l’un de l’autre et, pour le malheur de leurs compagnons, il apparaissait que leur compatibilité au lit n’avait d’égale que l’inexplicable attirance qui les rapprochait depuis des années, alors même qu’ils étaient encore adversaires.  
En trois jours, c’est à peine s’ils avaient daigné quitté leur chambre pour manger.  
Dans ces rares et fugaces moments, Zo constata cependant que son ami de toujours se déconcentrait. Toute fébrilité avait disparu et il se montrait même de nouveau capable d’écouter et surtout d’entendre ce qu’on lui disait. On ne se trouvait plus devant un visage figé et un regard vide, il avait enfin repris contact avec le monde. Sophia serait heureuse de retrouver ce frère, perdu depuis de longs mois.  
Pour Giròlamo et Leo, l’heure des bilans et des plans était venue. Comment combiner cette merveilleuse révélation d’un amour partagé, avec les exigences de leurs vies respectives ?  
Le Comte ne pouvait plus se rendre à Florence, où la situation instable — par ailleurs partiellement de son fait — ne donnait aucune garantie quant à sa sécurité.  
Leo pourrait, d’ici peu, se rendre en Calabre, mais y demeurer était hors de question : ses activités d’artiste et d’ingénieur exigeaient de lui qu’il restât dans la proximité d’une cour, sous le mécénat d’une famille puissante…  
« À présent que j’ai retrouvé ma légitimité, je pourrais envisager de revenir à Forli, dit Giròlamo, en tricotant de ses superbes doigts les cheveux longs de Leo, mais je t’avoue qu’il me peine un peu d’abandonner mon petit coin perdu calabrais… Je me suis amouraché de nature, de la vigne et des oliviers.  
— Rien ne t’oblige à le faire de façon définitive ou même précipitée ! Reste là-bas et je me débrouillerai pour y venir souvent.  
— Sais-tu que cela représente dix jours de voyage ?  
— Pour ce qui est du côté créatif de mes activités, je peux tout aussi bien me débrouiller chez toi… Tu as bien un petit abri, une remise ou quelque chose de ce genre, où je pourrais installer mon matériel, non ?  
Giròlamo éclata de rire : il revoyait l’installation extravagante de Leo, la grande table de son studio, couverte de fioles, d’alambics et autres coupes et soucoupes :  
— Je pourrais tout aussi bien envisager de te laisser la maison et de déménager ma petite famille dans l’annexe !  
— Mais… je SUIS de ta petite famille, maintenant, Clair de Lune ! protesta Leo en dessinant des doigts la clavicule du Comte. Puis, il se pencha pour refaire, du bout de la langue, le parcours du filet de sang qu’il avait tiré trois jours auparavant. Giròlamo tressaillit et haleta quand il atteignit l’incisure jugulaire. Il saisit Leo par la nuque pour l’inviter à s’y attarder.  
— Je croyais que l’épine iliaque était ton point le plus sensible, sourit l’artiste entre deux coups de langue.  
— Hmmm ! Les deux… et d’autres encore, Artista. » gémit le Comte.

***

Atalante choisit l’un des rares moments où le Comte était seul, occupé à seller son frison et à fixer un sac léger à la selle. Tout le reste demeurait ici, dans la maison. Qui sait, après tout, peut-être reviendraient-ils un jour y faire des crêpes et lui rendre un peu de vie ?  
« Je ne vous avais pas imaginé ainsi, dit le jeune musicien, sans autre préambule.  
— Ah! non ? J’ignorais que aviez tenté de m’imaginer, Atalante, fit le Comte, le coeur trop lourd pour rire de cette approche maladroite.  
— Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que Leo noyait une peine de coeur dans tout cet alcool et je s’avais qu’il ne s’agissait pas du deuil de Lucrezia Donati.  
— Il l’aimait, cependant, vous savez.  
— Elle n’était pas assez dangereuse en sa présence. Vous, vous dégagez un parfum de menace qui doit l’enflammer au plus haut point… pour un certain temps, ajouta-t-il, venimeux.  
— Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Videz votre sac tant que c’est possible, mon garçon, dans quelques minutes, je ne serai plus là et le vide, lui, ne vous entendra pas.  
Atalante se renfrogna : le “mon garçon“ lui avait déplu au plus haut point :  
— Non, vous ne serez plus là. C’est moi qui regagne Florence avec Leo, c’est moi qui lui donnerai l’amour et le plaisir dont il a besoin. Je suis réel, vous n’êtes qu’un fantasme.  
Le Comte se tourna vers lui, feignant la prévenance :  
— Permettez-moi de vérifier quelque chose… Vous êtes bien conscient d’être un substitut, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Je ne suis le substitut de personne ! Je suis moi, je suis ma musique, mes vers et mon affection sincère pour Leo ! se rebella Atalante.  
Giròlamo posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha pour lui dire à l’oreille :  
— Je suis son sang, autant qu’il est le mien, vous êtes une eau parfumée dont il se couvre en m’attendant… La prochaine fois que vous croiserez un miroir, faites signe à celui que vous y verrez… je vous promets de vous répondre de la même manière. »  
Sur cette sortie venimeuse, il lui fit un clin d’oeil et s’éloigna, Dante sur les talons.

***

Ils s’embrassèrent et s’étreignirent une dernière fois, dans un silence obstiné. Il n’y a, dans certaines circonstances, que les yeux pour bien parler.  
Ils se reverraient bientôt, pour passer ensemble le cap d’une nouvelle année et Leo ferait la connaissance de Lucia, de Filomena, Carmina et du pays qui tentait de lui voler son Comte.  
Pour la toute première fois, Zo et Giròlamo se donnèrent l’accolade et ce dernier réitéra ses remerciement pour l’avoir recherché et retrouvé.  
« Mes compliments à Zo ! » lança Zo.  
Il ne l’aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais à lui aussi, ces adieux donnaient le bourdon.


	7. Les choses à faire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giròlamo et Leo font dace à des degrés divers aux choses que l'on attend d'eux.

La traversée des salles et des couloirs se déroulait au ralenti. L’esprit de Giròlamo capturé à demi par le passé, à demi par par le présent, ressemblait à un sentier étroit où les ombres de naguère et celles d’aujourd’hui se butaient l’une à l’autre, chacune revendiquant le droit de passage.  
Il avait vu ces meubles, ces tapisseries, ces somptueuses fresques et décorations des milliers de fois en vingt-trois ans au service de son père. Chaque objet aurait pu raconter les heures sombres de sa vie, ils lui susurraient à l’oreille des histoires de meurtre, de torture, de complot et de mensonge.  
Tour à tour coupable et victime, comment son esprit aurait-il pu échapper à la fracture, à la dislocation de soi-même ?

Sur cette table, il avait vu les traces du sang du Cardinal Rodrigo ; sur ce marbre, les sbires d’Alessandro della Rovere lui avaient cassé le nez ; un secrétaire portait encore la marque de son épée, qui avait pourfendu le corps d’un gamin qui fuyait les ardeurs du faux pape, qui tentait en vain, avec pour toute arme un lourd chandelier, de se défendre contre le redoutable Capitaine Général…  
« Honte à toi et à ta crédulité de chien, toujours prêt à obéir et endurer ! »

Il franchit, enfin, la grande porte à laquelle, un an auparavant, presque jour pour jour, il avait assuré à son père incrédule, qu’il n’était pas une apparition. La menace se cachait à peine sous ces mots, déjà, mais, confiant en l’ aveugle obéissance dont son fils avait toujours fait preuve, le prélat ne l’avait pas perçue. Ou bien l’avait-il entendue, mais il avait méconnu la détermination de son arme, prête à se retourner contre lui.

Cependant, en ce huit décembre 1481, le choc fut pour lui, Giròlamo.  
La dernière fois qu’il avait vu son oncle, Francesco della Rovere, il portait la bure, une longue barbe dans laquelle des oiseaux semblaient avoir niché et de longs cheveux en bataille… L’homme qui l’accueillit, bras écartés, était rasé de près et ressemblait à ce qu’il était vraiment : le jumeau identique d’Alessandro.  
Giròlamo ralentit le pas, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se frotta les mains avec force pour les empêcher de trembler devant ce qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être le spectre de son père.

Il remarqua la table vide, comme une preuve qu’il avait bien affaire à son oncle. L’homme lui rappela cependant que les jumeaux Della Rovere avaient d’autres points communs que la similitude physique : « Giròlamo ! Comment s’est déroulé votre séjour à Vinci ?  
Le Comte sentit les poils se dresser sur tout son corps. Il serra brièvement les lèvres :  
— Nécessaire et plaisant à la fois, Très Saint Père.  
— Allons ! Pas de formalités entre nous, mon neveu ! Je ne vous demanderai pas, comme votre père, d’ignorer nos liens de parenté : ce n’est pas pour vous renier aussitôt que je vous ai rendu votre nom.  
Giròlamo s’inclina légèrement, confirmant qu’il avait compris cette convention :  
— En quoi puis-je vous être utile, mon oncle ?  
Le Pape ricana :  
— Pas de détour, de conversation à bâtons rompus au préalable ? Ça ne m’étonne qu’à moitié : avec moi, vous avez souvent choisi l’attaque frontale du sujet.  
— Vous n’ignorez pas que j’ai une modeste exploitation à Sant’Onofrio, des tâches m’y réclament.  
— J’ai besoin de vous à Forli, Comte. Les relations entre Venise et Ferrare se détériorent, en raison de l’exploitation des marais salants et du commerce de sel… Je veux que vous réaffirmiez votre autorité dans la région.  
— En somme, vous voulez que je m’attaque à Ferrare.  
— Oui, et auparavant que vous entriez en contact avec Roberto Sanseverino, qui commande l’armée vénitienne… Alors ?  
— Si vous pouvez assurer le déplacement et la sécurité de ma servante et ses filles au cours du voyage vers Forli, je peux prendre la route dès aujourd’hui.  
— Cela va de soi : votre servante, sa fille et la vôtre pourront compter sur une voiture et une escorte dignes de votre rang… Oui, bien sûr vous supposiez déjà que j’étais au courant : vous et moi avons joué suffisamment de parties de go… vous savez que la préparation de ma stratégie a toujours été primordiale à mes yeux. Une Lucia della Rovere baptisée dans le duché de votre cousin Giovanni ne pouvait pas m’échapper.  
— Je me rappelle en effet le soin que vous apportiez aux détails …  
— Les détails sont précieux, Giròlamo : une simple pièce préservée ou mise à l’écart peut faire basculer une tactique… Ah ! Giovanni ! Nous parlions de vous, s’exclama-t-il alors, à l’entrée de son chef militaire.  
Même si Giròlamo conservait à ce jour son titre de Capitaine Général de l’Église Romaine, c’était, dans les faits, Giovanni qui en avait aujourd’hui la charge, un accord que seule avait permis l’entente parfaite entre les deux cousins.  
Giovanni s’inclina avec respect devant son oncle, puis vint donner l’accolade à Girolamo :  
— Sais-tu que le Lieutenant Doria pense sérieusement à passer sa retraite en Calabre depuis notre séjour chez toi ? dit-il, enjoué.  
— J’en suis enchanté ! Filomena est une perle rare, je ne saurais trop te remercier de t’en âtre séparé en ma faveur !  
Sixtus — bien sûr, il avait repris le nom qui lui avait si longtemps usurpé — suggéra :  
— Passez donc la nuit ici, Giròlamo : demain sera encore assez tôt pour prendre la route de Forli et je donnerai les ordres nécessaires pour y faire acheminer en toute sécurité votre petite famille.  
Il donnait ainsi congé au Comte.  
— Attends-moi, veux-tu ? dit encore Giovanni. Je te mettrai au courant de certaines données concernant le problème de Ferrare… »  
Giròlamo hocha la tête et s’en fut, malgré tout, baiser l’anneau papal, depuis toujours bien plus attaché à la foi, à ses yeux, qu’à ses représentants. Dans son esprit, à présent, il n’y avait plus le moindre doute à ce sujet.

Dès qu’il eut quitté la salle du trône, il se fit apporter de quoi rédiger deux messages : l’un pour Sant’Onofrio, l’autre pour Florence.  
Le sceaux du Comte reprenait du service pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

***

« Je croyais que tu voulais rester à l’écart de la politique ! s'étonnait Giovanni, une heure plus tard, alors qu’ils étaient tous deux attablés dans une auberge proche de l’Arsenale, dans le port de Ripa.  
— Dis-moi, que pourrais-je faire d’autre ? D’emblée, il m’a fait savoir qu’il n’ignorait rien de mon séjour à Vinci… c’est à peine s’il ignore que nous n’avons pas fait que des crêpes là-bas !  
Giovanni éclata de rire :  
— Girò : tout le monde sait que la proximité de Da Vinci n’incite pas à ne faire que de la cuisine… crois-moi, Sixtus le sait encore mieux que les autres !  
— Qui le renseigne ?  
— Je soupçonne un certain Quoi Shan, qu’on voyait beaucoup en compagnie de Lucrezia… Il aurait disparu le jour où ton père a reçu Bajazet et lui a fait subir une monumentale humiliation. On dit que pendant son emprisonnement au Sant’Angello, il envoyait des messages codés à Francesco, grâce à la réverbération des rayons de soleil ou de lune. Personne ne semble jamais l’avoir vu de près, sinon Lupo Mercuri… c’est de l’un de ses proches que je tiens l’information.  
— Un homme habile, donc… silencieux et presque invisible. Quoi qu’il en soit, notre oncle possède trop de leviers de chantage contre moi pour que je puisse refuser ma collaboration. Tu connais, toi, ce Roberto Sanseveriono ?  
— Pas très bien. En réalité, j’ai rencontré plus souvent Roberto Malatesta… tu devrais tenter de l’approcher, lui aussi, il me semble plus dévoué à Rome… Alors ? Vinci ? Tu vas me raconter un peu ou bien vas-tu, comme par le passé, réinvestir tes remparts de silence ?  
Il recommanda du vin et le Comte lui sourit :  
— Plus avec toi, cousin, tu le sais bien ! »

***

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à parler à Atalante ? dit Sophia, alors qu’ils partageaient à trois le repas du soir, trois jours après le retour des hommes.  
Zo leva les yeux de son assiette pour vérifier la réaction de Leo. Lui aussi s’était posé la question, mais n’aurait pas osé aborder le sujet. Leo ne tolérait aucune remontrance, de personne. Il aurait fallu qu’une vie soit en danger pour que Zo évoque le problème.  
— À quel sujet ? demanda Leonardo, sourcils froncés. Il arrosa sa bouchée de pain d’une rasade de vin.  
— Au sujet de votre relation, pardi ! C’est évident. Ça fait deux jours qu’il erre autour de toi comme un fantôme dans l’espoir que tu lui dises quelque chose.  
— Qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Je suppose qu’il a déjà deviné où on en était, il n’est pas stupide !  
— Il n’est pas stupide, mais il espère encore qu’il n’appartient pas au passé… Est-ce que tu vas le jeter comme un vieux papier qui a servi, sans lui accorder un mot ?  
— Bien sûr que non, voyons ! On reste amis !  
— Toi, tu peux vous voir comme des amis, pas lui, enfin !  
— Est-ce que tu es entrain de me faire la morale, ma soeur ?  
— Non, j’essaye de te rappeler qu’il y a des gens autour de toi.  
— Merci, j’avais remarqué… il y en a quelque fois même un peu de trop !  
Aïe ! Cela s’envenimait, c’est bien ce que Zoroastre avait redouté. Avant l’éclat et les choses outrancières qui se disaient parfois dans de tels moments, il intervint :  
— Sophia, il vaudrait mieux que nous ne nous mêlions pas de ça.  
— Alors, toi, ça t’est égal de voir Atalante malheureux, dans l’incertitude, alors qu’il suffirait de quelques paroles pour clarifier les choses ?`  
— Ça ne m’est pas égal, mais je n’ai pas le droit de m’en mêler.  
— Par contre, tu avais le droit de rechercher Giròlamo Riario et d’arranger les retrouvailles !  
— C’est pas la même chose.  
— Ah non ? Laisse-moi résumer : si Leo est malheureux, il faut à tout prix trouver un remède, mais si c’est Atalante, alors, laissez pisser, braves gens, ce n’est qu’Atalante ? C’est ça ?  
— D’une certaine manière, oui. Leo est mon ami. C’est ça, la différence !  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son frère pour voir sa réaction. Il souriait, triomphant.  
— Tu n’es qu’un sale enfant, gâté, Leonardo da Vinci. J’espère bien que ton Comte t’apprendra à sa façon les égards qui s’imposent envers les gens qui vous aiment.  
— Ne le mêle pas à ça ! prévint Leo.  
— Oh, mais, il s’en est mêlé lui-même ! Sais-tu ce qu’il a dit à Atalante ? Il lui a dit qu’il n’était qu’un pâle reflet de lui-même, un remplacement ! grinça Sophia en se levant de table. Elle ne pouvait rester là, assise, la révolte semait des épingles dans ses veines.  
— Mais… c’est la vérité ! fit Leo, surpris que cela ne soit pas une évidence pour elle. Alors, il se rappela qu’elle n’avait pas encore rencontré Giròlamo, qu’elle ne les avait encore jamais vus en présence l’un de l’autre… D’ailleurs, tu le verras dès demain, il fait un détour par ici avant de se rendre à Forli. J’ai reçu un message cet après-midi.  
Elle posa les mains sur les hanches :  
— C’est donc ça qui te rendait si souriant ! On aurait cru que tu avais rencontré la Sainte Vierge en personne… Je te plains, mon pauvre Leo.  
— En quoi suis-je à plaindre, mademoiselle la sagesse ?  
— Parce que si l’amour te rend aveugle et stupide, il ne reste rien d’autre à faire que de te plaindre !  
Zo s’irrita :  
— Tu ne peux tout de même pas dénier à ton frère le droit d’être un peu heureux ?  
— Je peux et je dois lui reprocher de dénier ce droit à un garçon qui est amoureux de lui ! Atalante mérite la vérité, pas l’indifférence ou l’incertitude. C’est lâche de fuir ainsi une explication.  
— Et ce serait plus magnanime de lui dire :“écoute, Atalante, rien de ce que tu peux tenter ne me fera autant vibrer qu’un seul mot du Comte“ ? Parce qu’il s’agit bien de ça, hein : comparer ce qu’ils sont pour moi reviendrait à comparer une légère brise à la tempête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne peux pas dire la vérité à Atalante, elle est trop brutale !  
— Et c’est de cet amour-là que tu attends le bonheur ? Je ne peux pas y croire ! Tu es encore plus irréaliste que je le pensais !  
Leo la regarda comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois et dit, à nouveau surpris :  
— Je n’attends rien, bon sang ! C’est amour est ce qu’il est, je ne peux pas plus en changer la nature pour te faire plaisir que je ne peux changer la course du soleil : il n’est pas destiné à me servir, pas plus qu’à Rio, il est une entité en soi, c’est comme ça !  
— Je ne comprends pas !  
— Moi si, dit Zo : j’ai vu la panique du Comte quand je lui ai laissé croire que ton frère était en danger et j’ai vu la réaction de Leo quant ils se sont retrouvés à Vinci.  
— Alors, c’est qu’ils ne sont pas maîtres, mais sujets. C’est révoltant, non ?  
— C’est la vie : il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut rien. Atalante ne peut pas s’empêcher d’aimer Leo malgré ce qu’il a vu à Vinci… Lui non plus n’y peut rien. »  
Cette petite querelle ne fit qu’accroître l’impatience de Leonardo.  
Oui, il l’admettait — qu’aurait-il pu faire d’autre ? — en la présence de Giròlamo, il ne maîtrisait plus rien, il n’était plus qu’une partie d’un tout, qui était “eux“ et qui les dominait.  
Il était chair et affect, en aucun cas décisionnaire. Délicieusement soumis et offert à une force qui le comblait de plaisir et de plénitude affective. Tout ce qu’il connaissait du monde se résumait aux sensations des mains de Giròlamo sur lui, de ses yeux dans les siens, de sa bouche sur la sienne et de la caresse électrisante de ses cheveux sur la peau hypersensible de son ventre. Sa voix suffisait à le soumettre tout entier, à frapper ses reins d’une onde de désir impitoyable. Cette voix le prenait tout entier déjà, avant même d’avoir été touché. Quant au regard de Giròlamo, il était la nuit et l’océan infini de la galaxie, tout le portait à s’y perdre et s’y trouver à la fois.  
Demain, il serait là. Demain, Leo serait à nouveau complet.


	8. Cruelle attente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo vit des heures difficiles, dans l'attente de Giròlamo, sous le tir des sarcasmes et moqueries d'Atalante.

Le 11 décembre 1481, Florence.

Leo s’était laissé tomber dans l’un des vieux fauteuils que Zo, Sophia et Atalante étaient allés chaparder dieu sait où, dans quelque maison bourgeoise laissée sans vigilance, ouverte aux nombreux voleurs que fabriquait l’âpreté de l’époque. Tout le monde à Florence était redescendu d’un cran dans l’échelle sociale : les nobles avaient perdu des biens et de l’argent, les bourgeois voyaient leurs manufactures et autres entreprises décliner et les pauvres avaient de plus en plus de mal à se nourrir.  
Alors, les toilettes et les bijoux se faisaient main somptueux, on laissait les meubles s’user dans des maisons où, par le passé, on n’aurait rien toléré d’autre que du neuf et certains, parmi les plus vertueux en venaient à se faufiler par-ci par-là à la recherche de nourriture ou de biens à revendre.

Pour Zo, le chapardage et les arnaques en tout genre avaient toujours fait partie des grands plaisirs de l’existence. On l’avait vu vendre à des naïfs un os d’orteil de Saint Jérôme long de trente centimètres, faire raconter par ses cartes les plus sinistres de son tarot les histoires les plus alléchantes et voler chez des commerçants un peu mieux nantis que d’autres, tout ce qui pouvait se transporter sous sa belle veste bariolée.  
Sophia avait trouvé dans les pillages nocturnes l’occasion de ressentir ces petites décharges d’adrénalines qui lui manquaient depuis leurs aventures à Otrante et Atalante découvrait la transgression qui ne lui avait pas été permise lors de son enfance. Il avait grandi dans une famille où la sévérité était loi, où toute fantaisie ou entorse aux commandements était sévèrement sanctionnée.

Aujourd’hui, donc, le studio de Leo s’était enrichi de trois fauteuils râpés mais encore confortables et c’est dans l’un deux qu’il subissait l’assaut croisé de son inquiétude et des piques d’Atalante.  
Il avait d’abord essayé d’user ses nerfs dans l’action et dans la marche en satellite autour de la grande table, mais, épuisé, avait fini par s’échouer comme une barge malmenée par les éléments.

Atalante poursuivait, surexcité, pris par la fièvre malsaine du jeu : « C’est bien la peine de faire de grandes déclarations théâtrales si on n’est même pas capable de tenir ses promesses ! Il devait arriver dans le courant de l’après-midi, non ? Tu crois qu’il s’est fait enfermer au Sant’Angelo ? Ou alors, le Pape s’est vengé plus radicalement de la mort de ses filles et de son frère ? À l’heure qu’il est, ton beau Capitaine est peut-être en train de subir le fouet… ou le fer rouge ? Moi, je préférerais le fer… Ou alors… »

Ça durait depuis plus de deux heures.

Zo et Sophia avaient bien tenté de le faire taire déjà, mais rien ne pouvait mettre fin à sa litanie. Le pauvre garçon perdait la tête.  
Dans d’autres circonstances, Leo aurait déjà jeté dehors cette vilaine guêpe, depuis longtemps, même, mais il savait que le jeune musicien avait droit à des circonstances atténuantes, il savait qu’il méritait sa colère et ne s’étonnait pas de cette cruauté. Il souffrait. À sa place, lui aussi aurait sans doute voulu faire payer cher cet abandon.  
Alors, il subissait.

Il subissait le laïus et les heures qui s’étaient assombries, le silence relatif de la nuit qui se faufilait dans les ruelles, les appels des veilleurs et les braillements des quelques ivrognes qui bravaient le couvre-feu…  
« Il a peut-être simplement changé d’avis, après tout, poursuivait Atalante, peut-être s’est il rappelé tous les inconvénients d’une liaison avec un sodomite notoire ? Il s’est peut-être dit que sa nouvelle vie lui imposait une sagesse qui ne tolérait pas ce genre de comportement ? As-tu seulement pensé à sa fille, Nardo ? Il est père, maintenant, il doit se conformer à un certain modèle. Ou alors… Il est coutume de sceller des alliances avec d’autres grandes familles : ne m’as-tu pas dit qu’il était promis à Caterina Sforza ? Oui ! Oui ! Ça doit être ça bien sûr ! Sixte lui a certainement rappelé ses devoirs…  
— Atalante, par pitié, tais-toi ! plaida Leo, faiblement.  
— Ah ! je dois être un peu trop près de la réalité, hein ? Le grand Giròlamo Riario ne s’encombrera pas d’un amant scandaleux alors qu’une carrière politique s’ouvre à lui ? Ça fait quoi, Artista, d’être jeté comme une vieille guenille ? … »

C’est alors que la porte s’ouvrit et qu’un garde de la nuit apparut devant eux :  
« Florence aurait-elle oublié qu’elle coupait autrefois la langue à de moins bavards ?  
Zo poussa un soupir de soulagement et Leonardo se leva d’un bond pour se précipiter vers lui :  
— Rio ! Merde, j’ai cru que mes nerfs allaient rompre un par un !  
— Je suis sincèrement navré, Artista, dit Giròlamo en caressant sa joue, je n’avais d’autre choix que d’attendre la nuit pour voler cet uniforme et parcourir les rues incognito.  
— C’est bien téméraire de votre part, Comte, de venir ici, grinça Atalante, votre tête est toujours mise à prix !  
— Vous voudriez ma tête, Atalante ? Alors, il faudra venir me la prendre… Hélas, le garde à qui j’ai emprunté ce costume ne pourra plus vous en avertir, mais je me défends plutôt bien lorsqu’on m’attaque.  
— Vous avez tué le garde ? s’étonna Zo.  
— Comme je viens de le dire, il ne parlera plus.  
— Toujours pas adepte des demi-mesures, hein ?  
— Toujours pas, non… Il ôta sa cape et le couvre-chef ridicule et se frotta les mains, souriant : je meurs de soif ! Allez-vous me laisser planté là ou bien m’offrirez-vous à boire, gredins !" 

Sophia ne se remettait pas de cette apparition et surtout de la voix de cet inconnu. Elle lui faisait courir des frissons dans le dos, le genre de frisson qu’elle n’avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge sèche, et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du visiteur. Zo le vit et c’est lui qui, d’un geste, invita le Comte à s’asseoir à la table. Il posa une chope devant lui, qu’il remplit de vin :  
" Fromage et fruits au menu… Pas de viande, comme vous le savez, dit-il.  
— Rien qui ait un jour eu des yeux, je me rappelle !  
Il prit Leo par les épaules et lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille en l’entraînant vers la table. Leo eut un sourire de côté et s’humecta la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, il reprit conscience des autres :  
— Tu n’as pas encore rencontré ma soeur, Sophia, dit-il en la désignant de la main. Sophia, voici le Comte Giròlamo della Rovere…  
Elle fit une petite révérence et sourit :  
— Je connais votre visage… il est partout dans les carnets de Leo. Bienvenue, monseigneur.  
— Enchanté… je peux vous appeler Sophia ?  
— Bien entendu ! dit-elle en rougissant. Plus il parlait, mieux elle comprenait la fascination de son frère.  
— Alors, laissez tomber le monseigneur, s’il vous plaît, seul Zo s’en sert encore de temps en temps pour me taquiner.  
Ce dernier, toujours taquin, effectivement, claqua des doigts devant les yeux de Sophia :  
— Et il est interdit de le regarder avec autant de convoitise devant ton frère… Moi, je suis pour la paix dans les familles.  
Elle rougit plus encore et pouffa :  
— Pardon, oui… en plus c’est impoli ! »

Pendant le léger et bref repas, elle se contenta d’écouter et d’observer à la dérobée les regards et les gestes entre Leo et l’invité. Elle en devinait d’autres, dissimulés sous la table, elle n’était pas si naïve, mais décelait dans ceux qui s’affichaient un désir brûlant, bien entendu, mais surtout, beaucoup de tendresse. C’est ce qui la gagna au Comte. 

« Je ne pouvais pas rater une telle occasion de te revoir, dit Giròlamo. Je suis en route pour Forli, sur ordre de mon oncle… Filomena et les petites m’y rejoindront sous peu. Viendras-tu ?  
\- Je pense quitter Florence l’année qui vient. Le Duc de Milan pourrait bien être mon prochain employeur.  
\- Tu vas détester quitter Florence, non ?  
\- Elle est loin d’être la ville joyeuse d’autrefois et la gouvernance de Lorenzo a cessé de me plaire depuis quelque temps déjà… C’est comme Laura Cereta l’avait dit, il est de plus en plus tyrannique, plus je m’en éloigne, mieux je respire. De toute façon, je ne suis plus le bienvenu, il appuie ma candidature au poste d’ingénieur auprès des Sforza…  
\- Ha ! s’esclaffa Atalante, finalement tu seras sans doute invité aux fiançailles de Caterina !  
\- Caterina Sforza ne se mariera pas, dit Giròlamo, pas de chance, Atalante… Nous nous écrivons régulièrement et je peux vous affirmer qu’elle n’a pas plus d’inclination pour le mariage que je n’en ai moi-même.  
Leo se leva et lui tendit la main :  
— Viens… Si tu as terminé, profitons de ces quelques heures qui vont nous sembler bien trop courtes !  
Giròlamo se leva de bonne grâce, pour le suivre à l’étage et dit, dès qu’ils furent hors de portée des autres :  
— Zo et Atalante vivent avec vous aussi ?  
— Non, rit Leo, entre deux baisers, Zo est venu passer la nuit pour t’accueilli et un peu, je crois, pour surveiller Atalante et ce dernier est venu m’aiguillonner… Ça fait des heures qu’il m’énumère les raisons qui auraient pu t’empêcher de venir. J’aurais voulu que tu entendes ça : les perruches du palais des Médicis ne font pas plus de bruit… Je ne sais plus comment m’y prendre avec lui.  
— Il s’en fera une raison, je suppose… Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à mon invitation, Artista : viendras-tu à Forli ?  
— Bien sûr ! Le plus tôt possible, même…  
Tout en parlant, Giròlamo avait fait reculer Leo jusqu’au bord de son lit, il l’y fit tomber et annonça :  
— Et maintenant, attaquons les choses sérieuses, Da Vinci… Je vais t’attacher à ta couche et te dire des choses que tu n’oserais répéter. Je vais te dévorer petit à petit, jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies de cesser.  
Rien qu’à cette idée, les joues de Leo se coloraient, son souffle était plus court :  
— Chiche ! » dit-il, dans un souffle.

***

Si Sophia avait dû dessiner ce qu’elle entendait, venant de là-haut, attablée avec Zo et Atalante, elle aurait représenté une douce prairie avec une herbe haute, tiédie par le soleil — le ronronnement envoûtant de la voix du Comte. En arrière-plan, une chaîne de montagne, avec ses pics et ses pentes — les exclamations de son frère, les aigus des surprises, les halètements et soupirs du plaisir ou de la frustration…  
Dans son rêve éveillé, elle s’étendait dans l’herbe douce et râpeuse à la fois et le tapis de verdure s’épaississait, lui caressait les bras et les jambes, l’enveloppait. Elle ferma les yeux, tout entière prise par la berceuse lascive et modulée, sourde au bourdonnement de ses deux compagnons.  
Elle pouvait voler sur l’onde de cette voix. Plus rien autour d’elle n’avait de matérialité.  
Zo dut à nouveau claquer des doigts pour l’arracher à son monde imaginaire :  
« Il paraît que le prince des ténèbres est magicien, Sophia, mais redescend de ton nuage... il est pris, tu te rappelles ?  
— C’est cette voix… dit-elle, à demi consciente.  
— Ouais ! ça aussi ça fait partie de la formule magique. Mais fais gaffe tout de même, hein, c’est un tueur ! »  
Dégoûté, Atalante se leva à grand bruit et, bravant le couvre-feu, sortit sans un mot.


	9. La fuite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La garde florentine a envahi le studio de Leo à l'aube, lui et Giròlamo ont pris la fuite...

"Où est Dante ? demanda Leo.

Ils courraient depuis dix minutes à travers les ruelles les plus discrètes de Florence, prenant des raccourcis, parfois même à travers des cours privées et des maisons. Les Florentins n’étaient pas gens peureux, l’intrusion d’un fuyard au petit matin ne leur arrachait pas des cris. Tout au plus un « mais…! » étonné. D’ailleurs, l’intrus ressortait aussitôt, preuve qu’il n’y avait pas là de quoi se retourner les sangs.

— Chez un maréchal-ferrant, juste en-dehors de la ville… dit Giròlamo. Il est trop remarquable, je ne voulais pas entrer avec lui.

De surprise, Leo faillit stopper net. Trop remarquable ? Est-ce que le Comte plaisantait ?

— Tu plaisantes, hein ? demanda-t-il, d’ailleurs.

— Non… répondit Giròlamo, renversant une colonne de paniers d’osier derrière lui pour ralentir leurs poursuivants.

Leonardo s’exclama :

— Ah ! nous y sommes… On va encore faire un détour pour semer le doute. Je connais un moyen de sortir de la ville à l’abri des regards. Il faut escalader la muraille, là.

Il désignait une partie des remparts. Giròlamo fronça les sourcils et ressentit tout à coup dans la jambe un souvenir cuisant :

— Est-ce que ça va impliquer l’un de tes maudits ralentisseurs de chute ? cria-t-il.

Leo rit :

— Non… Il faudra sauter, mais la butte de l’autre côté est suffisamment haute pour qu’on atterrisse intacts… tu ne te casseras rien, cette fois. »

Les deux gardes de faction sur le rempart n’eurent pas cette chance.

Quand ils eurent atteint l’atelier du maréchal-ferrant, le Comte détacha son cheval et laissa une bourse en guise de paiement, suspendue au râtelier :

— Nous serons deux pendant un moment, Dante, prévint Giròlamo. Tu dois reconnaître Leo, hein ? Oui, oui, c’est bien le même, cet insolent qui me rendait nerveux autrefois… Allez, hop, Artista ! Il lui tendait la main, Leo monta d’une battue élégante. Prêt ? sourit le Comte en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

— Quand vous voudrez, tous les deux. Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. En route pour Forli ! Nous devrions te trouver une monture dans deux heures…

— C’est à moi que tu parles ? » fit Leo, de son plus grand sérieux.

Giròlamo éclata de rire.

***

À peine une demi-heure plus tôt, les gardes de Florence avaient envahi le studio de Leonardo en criant qu’ils savaient que le Comte se trouvait là, qu’il devait se montrer pour être amené devant Lorenzo de’Medici.

Zo et Sophia avaient protesté, avaient tout fait pour laisser le temps au Comte de s’enfuir par les toits.

À présent, ils se faisaient un sang d’encre en se demandant si les deux fugitifs avaient pu déjà sortir de la ville.

« Tu crois qu’ils vont aller à Forli ? demanda Sophia, en réveillant le feu dans l’âtre.

— Il y a des chances. Là-bas, il seront hors de portée de la vengeance de Florence… Et si tu veux mon avis, on a vachement intérêt à quitter les lieux au plus vite nous-mêmes. Dès maintenant, même ! Il se leva vivement et lança, avant de sortir : Je vais chercher ce qu’il me faut pour le voyage. Fais pareil, remplis un sac. Je reviens très vite avec la carriole. »...

« Des livres ! Des livres, le carnet de croquis de Leo, ses fusains… »

Sophia tournait autour du studio en quête d’inspiration… Elle courut dans les escaliers, vers le coffre où son frère jetait ses vêtements : une chemise, des pantalons… Oui mais… était-ce bien nécessaire ? Les deux hommes auraient atteint Forli cette nuit… Non, mieux valait emporter autre chose de que des vêtements. Elle redescendit en courant. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait manquer chez le Comte dont Leo aurait besoin ? Bon sang, oui ! Sa pipe. Il ne l’utilisait plus beaucoup, mais s’il avait besoin d’inventer une nouvelle machine, il en aurait besoin, pas de doute ! … Et des livres… Ses planches d’anatomie ? Elle délogea une pierre du mur et tira une manette qui fit coulisser une cloison. Derrière celle-ci, un nuage de poussière dérangée par le courant d’air qui s’engouffrait et une bibliothèque bordélique dans laquelle Leo trouvait ce qu’il cherchait en un clin d’oeil. Elle avait souvent proposé d’y mettre de l’ordre, mais son frère avait poussé des cris de panique, disant que si elle y mettait son nez, il ne trouverait plus rien…

« Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? Sophia sursauta… On dirait qu’on est venu fouiller l’atelier, il y a des choses qui traînent partout !

— C’est toi ?

— Mais, oui, comme tu peux le voir !

— Non… C’est toi qui as vendu le Comte ?

— Quoi ? s’exclama Atalante. Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?

— Je dis que des gardes sont arrivés ici à l’aube pour emmener Giròlamo Riario et que ça ne m’étonnerait pas que ce soit toi qui l’aies dénoncé.

— Ah ! Il l’ont piégé, hein ? Tu ne t’attends pas à ce que ça m’afflige, hein ?

— C’est bien ce que je disais ! Sors d’ici ! Tout de suite !

— Une minute : d’abord, si je ne me trompe, tu n’es pas chez toi et ensuite, je n’ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

Sophia le foudroyait du regard, les poings aux hanches :

— Va-t’en, je t’ai dit !

— Quand Leo me le dira lui-même !

— Leo n‘est pas là pour le moment…

— Oh ! Je vois… ils sont cachés et tu prépares une fuite, hein ? Dans ce cas, j’attends qu’il sorte de son trou. J’ai le droit à des explications ! dit-il en s’asseyant à la table.

— Grrr ! Fais comme tu veux, après tout. Mais ne m’adresse pas la parole.

Elle reprit son empaquetage hâtif. Elle fermait son propre sac quand Zo pointa le nez à la porte :

— Prête, princesse ? Alors, il vit le jeune musicien : Ah ! Atalante ! Bien joué, mon gars : putain! maintenant, Leo va te haïr !

— Je ne l’ai pas dénoncé, bon sang ! cria Atalante en frappant la table du plat de la main.

— Ouais… ben, bonne chance pour nous le faire croire… Allez, en route, Sophia !

— Où allez-vous ?

— Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n’en sais rien, et tu n’auras pas menti ! » lança Sophia, furieuse.

Sur ce, ils sortirent et laissèrent Atalante seul.

Il regarda autour de lui, épaules affaissées : vide, comme cela, le studio était lugubre et peut-être même hostile. Ìl ne s’y attarda pas.

***

Le crépuscule était venu. Ils avaient peu parlé. C'était comme si le brouillard qu'ils traversaient s'était peu à peu aussi introduit dans leur tête, enrobant les pensées.

Le cheval de Leo montrait des signes de fatigue, il n'avait pas voulu dépenser trop pour un animal qui ne lui servirait qu'un trajet, qu'il s'empresserait de revendre quand ils auraient atteint leur destination.

"Il faut mettre pied à terre, dit-il, ce vieillard ne fera pas un pas de plus, même si Dieu lui venait en aide !

— Dieu, Artista ? ricana le Comte. Je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas !

— Non, mais lui, peut-être ! répondit Leo avec un signe du menton en direction du cheval."

Ils marchèrent donc, traversant un bois peu accueillant.

Les bois, partout, évoquent la menace. Dès l'enfance, on apprend par les récits des anciens que des sorcières y règnent et que des êtres surnaturels malveillants y habitent. La croyance disparaît au fil des années, mais l'appréhension demeure, comme une mince cicatrice au genou, qu'on s'est faite en tombant quand on était gamin... Peut-être même alors qu'on cueillait des champignons dans un bois, justement.

Giròlamo lança un regard en coin à son amant. Leo se pinçait la lèvre inférieure, fronçait les sourcils et hochait la tête au rythme de son pas.

"Tu crois que c'est Atalante qui a vendu la mèche, c'est ça ?

— Si j'avais dû soupçonner quelqu'un sur cette terre, ce n'aurait pas été lui... Mais je pense que la blessure est plus profonde que ce que j'avais imaginé. Qui sait ce qu'une blessure à l'amour propre peut provoquer.

Un corbeau croassa à plusieurs reprises, moqueur. Leo le fusilla du regard, comme si l'animal y avait mis de la malice.

— Je suis comme cet oiseau, dit Giròlamo, je ne pense pas que son amour propre ait été seul en cause... Ce garçon t'était peut-être plus attaché que tu ne le voulais au départ... C'est une torture de se sentir rejeté par celui qu'on aime... Et j'avoue n'avoir rien fait pour atténuer le choc. La cruauté est une revanche pour laquelle j'ai une faiblesse particulière.

— La vérité, c'est tout ce que tu lui as révélé : c'est vrai qu'inconsciemment je l'avais choisi pour votre ressemblance. C'était comme une bouée de sauvetage que le destin me mettait sous le nez : après une aussi longue absence, de retrouver quelqu'un qui puisse te rappeler par certains aspects, c'était comme un baume sur mon impatience et mes frustrations, Rio... Quand les événements se sont précipités, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à Vinci, il y a quelques jours, je n'ai pas du tout géré la situation, ni les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir pour lui, je n'ai pensé qu'à nous, j'étais ébloui.

— Je sais, rit Giròlamo, tu as failli me perforer le cou !

— Tu vois bien ! À quoi ça sert d'être malin en temps ordinaire si on perd la tête quand les sentiments s'en mêlent ?

— On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, Artista : tu as ta flamboyante spontanéité, j'ai ma glaciale discipline.... Je suppose qu'il faut les supporter, avec les inconvénients qui leur font cortège.

— Ton auto-discipline est moins glaciale, pourtant.

— Avec toi ! Mais ne te leurre pas, je suis toujours le serpent que tu as rencontré la première fois.

— Que va-t-il advenir d'une telle association ?" sourit enfin Leo.

***

Quand ils atteignirent Forli, dans la profondeur de la nuit, les deux cavaliers frissonnèrent devant la lugubre Rocca di Ravaldino. Giròlamo parce qu'elle évoquait pour lui Zita, esclave, puis compagne, qu'il n'oublierait jamais ; Leo parce que l'endroit était une menace en soi, une masse de pierre d'emblée hostile, rébarbative...

"Si j'avais accepté d'épouser Caterina, j'aurais reçu une demeure plus accueillante en cadeau de noces, commenta Giròlamo, mais comme je l'ai dit, ni elle ni moi n'étions tentés par cette perspective !"

Un vieil homme vint les accueillir à la lourde porte d'entrée : "Ils sont là !" annonça-t-il en désignant de la tête une porte du hall, sous laquelle une mince ligne de lumière soulignait encore l'obscurité...

"Vos adversaires et partisans sont tous venus, sans distinction d'âge... Même le vieux Fregoso s'est déplacé avec ses tics et ses rhumatismes !" grinça l'homme, réprobateur.

— Je vois, dit le Comte, le clan Ordelaffi contre le clan de la papauté... L'assemblée va être agitée, il vaudrait mieux que je convoque tous les esprits de l'éloquence !

— Monseigneur ! protesta le vieillard.

— Oui, je sais, je blasphème, Ercole... Ya-t-il eu des messages pour moi dernièrement ? J'attends des instructions secrètes.

— Oui, mon garçon, elles t'attendent dans ton coffre.

— Très bien... Je te présente mon ami Leonardo da Vinci. Tu veux bien lui offrir quelque chose à manger et à boire et l'installer confortablement ?

— Bien entendu ! Très honoré de vous recevoir, Maestro !

— Suis Ercole, Artista. Comme tu l'auras compris, j'en ai pour quelques heures à tenter de mater le démon qui déchire mes amis et mes ennemis. Fais comme chez toi. Ercole te fera visiter ces lieux austères"

Sur ce, il donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de Leo et l'abandonna aux bons soins d'Ercole, qui semblait avoir une relation peu ordinaire avec le maître des lieux : il y avait eu, presque dans la même phrase un "Monseigneur" et un "mon garçon" qui surprenaient Leonardo. Il sourit à son guide et le suivit, docile et curieux.

***

Les heures avaient passé. En dépit de tout ce qui aurait dû l'empêcher de dormir, Leo s'était laissé séduire par les beaux draps blancs et le matelas épais du lit qui trônait dans sa chambre comme un meuble majestueux et s'était allongé alors même que des bribes de pensées liées au voyage, à Atalante, au sort de Zo et Sophia et même à son vieux cheval, s'entremêlaient, se chevauchaient comme des couleurs rebelles sur sa palette.

Assis dehors, sur le balcon, il vit d'abord la lune, glorieuse, effrontée, qui repoussait au loin de gros nuages gris sur fond d'outremer. Sur ce ciel se détachait un arbre qui dessinait sur la lune les sommets de deux tours d'une mosquée. Une légère brise estivale secouait la pointe du haut chapeau que portait Leo. Il était magicien et était vêtu d'un long et ample kaftan blanc brodé de motifs d'or. Des oiseaux, becs grands ouverts qui semblaient s'esclaffer.

Il avait posé la joue dans la paume de sa main gauche et était à deux doigts de s'assoupir, alors que dans cette scène paisible, l'incendie qui faisait rage à la droite de la lune semblait vouloir attirer son attention.

Soudain, quelque chose vint chatouiller son oreille, de sa main libre, il fit un geste paresseux pour la chasser. Une araignée, suspendue à son fil, sous la grande cheminée de marbre de Carrare, s'entêtait à vouloir lui faire entendre raison en pénétrant dans son oreille. Elle chuchotait, d'une voix enfantine : "Tu ne peux pas dormir, Artista ! Regarde autour de toi et vois le gouffre qui t'attend !"

Soudain, elle le piqua cruellement à la gorge, il se réveilla en criant.

La pointe du poignard sur sa jugulaire, Giròlamo gronda doucement : "Pour qui te prends-tu, Da Vinci ? Qui t'a autorisé à dormir ? Cette nuit encore tu es mon esclave, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

— Non, Maître, sourit Leo, je ferai tout ce que commandera votre voix !"

L'araignée lui parcourait à présent toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale.

Il frissonna.


	10. Vents de travers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giròlamo n'apprécie pas la dernière création de Leo... Nous savons tous ce que cela suppose.

Le 25 décembre 1481

« Je n’utiliserai pas cette machine de guerre, Leo, pas la peine d’insister ! » déclara le Comte en s’écartant de la table où Leonardo avait étalé ses croquis et plans. 

Sophia leva les yeux de son livre, Zo se désintéressa de son tarot. Le ton était définitif, à la limite de l’emportement. Leonardo travaillait à ce char depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés à Forli, il n’allait pas apprécier ce refus catégorique.

Le Comte reprit, en voyant la stupéfaction sur son visage : « Je sais qu’il serait redoutablement efficace, mais, dis-moi, qui selon toi va en subir le plus de dommages ?  
Leo fronça les sourcils :  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Ma question est simple : qui ton char va-t-il blesser ?  
— Mais… c’est évident, c’est à la fois une machine à longue portée qui tirera des boulets… l’avantage, c’est que les pales tranchantes lui permettront d’avancer au milieu même des troupes en tournant sur elles-mêmes en même temps que les roues… Tu ne vois pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas l’avantage majeur que tu auras sur tes ennemis !  
— Je le vois trop bien, au contraire : mon imagination connaît des limites dans certains domaines, comparativement à la tienne, mais pas dans la représentation d’un champ de bataille, crois-moi ! Quand j’évoque l’oeuvre de ta fichue machine, je vois des fleuves de sang.  
— Et dis-moi depuis quand ça t’émeut ?   
Giròlamo lui lança un regard hargneux, mais il était clair que quelque chose l’empêchait de répondre spontanément.  
Zo, lui savait de quoi il retournait et il comprenait la raison du silence de leur hôte : une certaine pudeur ou gêne de l’interprétation qui pourrait être donnée à sa réponse.  
— Alors ? insista Leo, vas-tu me dire ?  
— Je viens de te le dire : ce sera un massacre, un abattage à grande échelle.  
— C’est ça, la guerre, non ? C’est la réalité des batailles dans le monde entier ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ?   
Sentant le malaise de Riario, devinant son aversion pour un tel aveu, Zo intervint :  
— Les chevaux ! Ce n’est pas si courant, mais là, je suis d’accord avec notre seigneurie… Tes bonshommes marcheront toujours, mais pas les bêtes qui les porteront ! dit-il, en désignant du doigt la table où les plans étaient étalés.  
La mâchoire de Leo en tomba. Il les regarda tous les deux tour à tour, puis s’assit, comme sous le choc :  
— C’est ça ?, souffla-t-il, incrédule, à l’adresse de son amant.  
— En quoi cela peut-il te surprendre ?  
Leo se releva et dit, joignant les mains comme dans une prière :  
— J’ai besoin d’éclaircissements, là. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’utilisée contre une infanterie mon invention ne te poserait pas le même problème moral ?  
Giròlamo soutint son regard, sur la défensive. Il sentait venir l’une de ces querelles d’éthique dont personne, jamais, ne sortait convaincu. Il soupira, agacé :  
— Je ne serais pas, disons séduit, mais le principe me semblerait en effet moins odieux.  
Leo tourna une fois sur lui-même puis se passa les mains sur le visage :  
— Tu donnes la préséance aux chevaux sur les soldats ? dit-il, incrédule.  
— Que ce soit bien clair, Da Vinci, (Zo tiqua). Si on pouvait mener cette guerre sans victime d’aucune espèce, je serais ravi… Mais une fois pour toutes : les hommes se font la guerre, ils les allument, ils sont là de leur fait. Pas les chevaux.  
— Mais… attends… tu manges bien de la viande, que je sache ?  
— Comme tous les animaux qui entrent dans la catégorie des prédateurs, oui… Mais l’animal pensant que je suis tente d’éviter tout massacre inutile. Quand les gens mangent de la viande, c’est dans le but de vivre, non de tuer… Il en va de même pour tous les carnassiers. Utiliser des chevaux sur un champ de bataille est une barbarie… encore bien plus si on projette de leur trancher les jambes ! Est-ce difficile à comprendre ? Si l’humain est supérieur aux autres animaux, son devoir est de ne pas les massacrer inutilement.  
— Pfff ! Encore un précepte de la Sainte Église, sans doute ?  
— Ne ramène pas toujours mes principes à la religion, tu veux !  
— Comment faire autrement ? Tu en es pétri, de ton putain de catholicisme ! »

Sans son orgueil, Leo n’aurait sans doute pas terminé cette phrase. En les prononçant, il avait goûté le poison de ces mots sur sa langue. Mais pour lui, une rétractation à chaud avait le goût non moins détestable de l’échec. Il n’était que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, capable de se dédire aussitôt, d’admettre un tort en plein feu de la discussion.

Il se détourna cependant de son adversaire et lança un regard de biais à son ami de toujours : bien sûr, que Zo devinait qu’il savait avoir été trop loin, il le connaissait si bien !

Quand il entendit la porte de cette pièce, qui leur avait été réservée, s’ouvrir et se refermer, c’est vers lui qu’il se tourna pour grommeler : « Je sais… Je me suis encore laissé emporter ! Mais, bon dieu… Ça fait une semaine que je peaufine cette foutue machine, il n’aurait pas pu m’arrêter plus tôt ?  
— Quand ? Personne ne t’approche quand tu travailles, tu le sais foutrement bien ! Tu ne tolères même pas un foutu souffle de respiration, tu n’entends rien de ce qu’on te dit. D’ailleurs, n’ajoute pas la mauvaise foi à l’intolérance : ces lames rotatives, tu les as ajoutées le dernier jour… et je te rappelle que le Comte a aussi d’autres choses à régler, il ne peut pas passer son temps à s’extasier de tes satanées prouesses créatives ! Et en plus, il a raison, ce serait une horreur ! Parce que, crois-moi, tête de moineau : sur un champ de bataille, les gars ne vont pas perdre leur temps ou même penser à achever les bêtes… elles vont agoniser foutrement longtemps avant qu’on s’en inquiète, hein !  
Leo se rassit, le regard lointain :  
— Je n’avais pas pensé à ça !  
— Non. Quand tu inventes, tu es dans l’abstraction pure et c’est normal, dit Sophia : ton esprit tout entier est aux problèmes techniques.  
— Oui, et c’est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé au milieu du massacre d’Otrante à me demander si c’était vraiment moi qui avais conçu ces engins de malheur !   
— Tout juste ! dit Zo.  
— Je vais supprimer ces pales tranchantes… Je m’étais promis de ne plus créer d’engins de destruction et voilà que je m’y remets à peine un an plus tard ! Est-ce que quelqu’un m’arrêtera un jour, bon sang ? »

***

Giovanni était attendu pour passer quelques jours à Forli. Sa femme, Giovanna, ne serait pas de la partie : en tant que fille de Federico de Montefeltro, elle ne voulait rien entendre de ce qui se dirait entre les cousins, alliés du pape et donc adversaires de son père dans la querelle qui opposait Venise et Ferrare.

Giovanni ne s’en plaignait pas : les querelles politiques déteignaient sur l’humeur de Giovanna, déjà armée d’un caractère peu amène.  
En outre, elle éprouvait de la rancoeur contre Giròlamo, qui lui avait volé Filomena. Non qu’elle eût apprécié cette dernière outre mesure, mais une fois pour toutes, il fallait que les gens autour d’elle apprissent que ce qui lui appartenait lui appartenait, point final.

La salle à manger étouffait de silence. La scène du matin entre le Comte et Leonardo avait figé l’air, que ne parvenait pas à réchauffer le demi-tronc qui brûlait dans l’âtre. Ce froid, bien entendu n’était qu’intérieur, mais chacun le ressentait. Tout changeait quand Leo et Giròlamo s’affrontaient.

En attendant son cousin, le Comte avait servi un verre de vin et Ercole avait veillé à ce que la cuisinière préparât quelques petites choses à déguster pour patienter.  
« Le jeune Andrea Doria accompagnera-t-il votre cousin, Comte ? demanda Zo, dans une tentative de réchauffer l’ambiance.  
— Je ne le pense pas, Zo. En un jour comme celui-ci il restera sans doute auprès de sa famille… En outre, un jeune soldat a sans doute d’autres occupations pour le retenir à Gênes quand il n’est pas en service.   
— Il est un peu jeune pour avoir déjà rejoint une armée, non ?  
— Notre Nico l’était plus encore quand il a rejoint les troupes contre les Turcs avec vous ! Il est de trois ans le cadet d’Andrea !  
— C’est vrai ! Nous l’avons longtemps vu comme un gosse et tout à coup plus du tout… C’est drôle.  
— Il a muri beaucoup en très peu de temps. Je pense que son expérience de conseiller de la Régente de Florence l’a obligé à se soucier de problèmes d’adultes. Mais, en réalité, il a toujours été très réfléchi, à mon avis.  
— Sous ses airs de jeune benêt… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l’ai vu bouche bée et yeux écarquillés. Qui aurait cru que ce nigaud deviendrait si sage !   
Le Comte ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque mais se ravisa : ce n’était pas le jour d’évoquer cette faiblesse des gens qui réfléchissent trop que pour vraiment s’intéresser au concret. Au lieu de cela, il dit :  
— J’espère qu’il ne restera pas trop longtemps à Naples, il y a mieux comme maître que Ferrante. »

C’est à ce moment-là qu’Ercole vint annoncer le visiteur. Giovanni occupa tout de suite tout l’espace de la pièce et il clama, en marchant droit sur son cousin, bras grand ouverts : je ne viens pas seul, mon cousin… regarde qui m’accompagne ! dit-il, en se tournant vers la porte.  
Filomena entra, les deux petites filles sur les bras.  
Giròlamo courut à leur rencontre :  
— Enfin ! dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. J’ai cru que ce jour n’arriverait jamais ! Dites-moi que vous allez bien, toutes les trois, Mena.  
— Je ne vous cacherai pas que je ne remonterai pas de sitôt dans une voiture de ce genre, Monseigneur : j’ai le dos en noyaux d’olives… La récolte doit être finie, maintenant, en passant.  
— Très bien… je vous présente mes amis et vous vous asseyez un peu avec nous…  
— Avec vous ? Vous n’y pensez pas ! rit la grande dame. Le soleil tape un peu fort en Calabre, c’est vrai, mais pas au point de me faire perdre mon bon sens.  
— Alors… Me la donnerez-vous enfin ? protesta-t-il.  
Elle lui tendit sa fille, il s’exclama :  
— Est-ce qu’on peut changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Bon sang, quelle différence !  
— À cet âge, il faut mettre les bouchées doubles, hein ! Il y a beaucoup de progrès à faire…  
Il se rappela qu’il devait faire les présentations :  
— Vous connaissez déjà Zo… Voici le Maestro Leonardo da Vinci et sa soeur, Sophia ! Les amis, je vous présente Filomena Nannini, un ange du foyer et du vignoble…   
Ils firent tous un signe de tête et Zo demanda :  
— Dites-m’en plus sur la récolte, Filomena !  
— La récolte d’olives, vous voulez dire, bien sûr, Monsieur da Peretola ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
— De vin, femme, de vin !  
— Les fûts attendent votre visite avec l’impatience de ceux qui veulent perdre du poids !  
— Ha ! Ha ! Qu’ils comptent sur moi, mon ange, dit-il, en y ajoutant un clin d’oeil.  
— Assez courtisé, Da Peretola… tenez-moi un peu Lucia, que je salue ma filleule comme il se doit. Le Comte lui passa le bébé et prit l’autre enfant des bras de sa mère : comment va-t-elle, Mena ? Encore des problèmes de sommeil ?  
— Non, Monsieur, elle a fini par se régler sur le rythme de Lucia, ça facilite beaucoup la vie.  
— Bien ! J’ai demandé à Ercole de vous préparer une nursery pas trop près des cuisines… Comment va Zo ?  
— Il a tourné comme une âme en peine pendant quelques jours après votre départ, mais j’ai fini par trouver une solution à ça : j’ai sacrifié l’un de vos vêtements de travail et l’ai placé dans son coin favori, derrière le grand fauteuil. Ça le rassure de sentir votre odeur. J’ai menacé Piero de l’attacher à un olivier tout nu et barbouillé de mélasse s’il ne s’en occupe pas bien.  
— Ha ! Dans ce cas, il n’y a plus rien à craindre !  
Il lui rendit sa fille, elle jeta quelques regards de côté à Zo, hésitant à formuler sa requête, puis se jeta à l’eau :  
— Je peux reprendre la petite, Monsieur ? Il va être l’heure de rassasier les deux chipies.  
— Oui, bien entendu… Nous aussi allons manger : Zo pâlit déjà d’inanition, regardez-le !   
Le cartomancien vint délicatement reposer son bien léger fardeau dans les bras de la nourrisse avec un grand sourire :  
— C’est un ange, hein ?   
— Oui, quand elle ne s’est pas mis une idée fixe en tête, on peut le dire… Mais gare à qui la contrarie ! sourit-elle en retour.  
Puis elle fit la révérence et suivit Ercole, qui avait patienté à la porte.

Tout le monde se rendit compte que Leo n’avait pas desserré les lèvres pendant tout ce temps quand il railla :  
— Une vraie scène de Noël rose bonbon, hein, Comte ?  
Tous furent surpris de cette remarque dédaigneuse.  
Sophia lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
— Parfois, je pense qu'il est impossible que nous soyons frère et soeur ! Quel idiot tu es quand tu t'y appliques !  
Alors que Zo dit au comte, à voix basse :  
— Il est juste énervé... Il s'en remettra ! »  
Giròlamo battit des paupières et afficha un sourire faible et contraint, mais il n’était pas dupe... 

Il savait ce qui couvait dans la tête de Leo et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.


	11. Doutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe en lui... À moins qu'il soit simplement en train d'occulter la partie la plus cruelle de la vérité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes plutôt fragile aujourd'hui, ne lisez pas ce chapitre tout de suite, attendez donc un jour ou deux. ;-)

Le 1er janvier 1482

Leonardo la regardait dormir, comme un espion, dissimulé derrière la porte restée ouverte, se demandant si Filomena était vraiment belle, ou si c'était lui qui se refusait à la voir comme telle.

Quelqu'un entra à ce moment-là, muni d'une chandelle. Il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans de plus. Pas encore un vieillard, mais assez d'amertume aux lèvres pour faire croire qu'il avait traversé un siècle de malheurs et d’usure de son corps. C'était cette face-là que vous faisait la jalousie, un visage renfrogné, hargneux.   
En une semaine, il avait oublié le soleil.

Pourtant, il avait vécu de pires drames et, en très peu de temps, des deuils qui avaient chamboulé ses convictions, ses repères et sa confiance en soi... Alors, qu'était-ce qui le bouleversait ainsi ?  
Des figures rêvées venaient à leur tour grimacer dans son miroir, le narguant, se moquant de lui.  
Cette étrangère serait-elle mieux que lui pour Giròlamo ? Serait-il tenté par la vitalité de cette femme en ne découvrant plus à ses côtés que les restes d'un homme brisé, cet homme du miroir, laid et désabusé ?

Il se mit à se parler, à part soi, tout en regardant l'homme du miroir. Il savait qu'il avait des amis, mais en ce moment précis, il se sentait, plus seul que sur la lune ou dans un donjon oublié de tous.

Il fut réveillé par le mouvement du chandelier que l'on posait sur une table, plus loin que le lit où dormait Filomena. Giròlamo se pencha sur un berceau et sourit. Leonardo sentit soudain qu'il avait moins d'importance à ses yeux en ce moment qu'un grain de poussière.  
Il sortit sans bruit de derrière la porte, comme un chat.  
Dans la lumière hésitante, il crut déceler un mouvement, il l'ignora, en faisant le voeu que Rio ne l’ait pas vu, qu'il se soit simplement redressé pour se diriger vers l'autre berceau.

Mais quelle agonie que de s'imaginer l'intimité que ces deux-là avaient partagée dans leur quotidien de vignes et d'oliviers !   
Jusqu'où la proximité s'était-elle fait un nid ? 

Une masse pesait sur son coeur et don estomac tandis qu’il s’éloignait de la nursery.  
En passant devant la cuisine, il vit, pendue à une poutre, la dépouille d'un lapin et fut pris d'un haut-le-coeur. C'était cela qui restait de la beauté quand la mort était passée par-là, avec ses vilaines brosses de mauvais peintre : une grimace à la bouche, des babines retroussées, des yeux vitreux et une raideur dans tout le corps. Une chose, un objet perdu dans un bric-à-brac, sur lequel s'accumulait une poussière grise malodorante.   
Dire que les gens empaillaient des bêtes, pour en faire une imitation morbide d’elles-mêmes ! 

Depuis une semaine, il avait réfléchi et compris que Giròlamo ne pourrait jamais aimer les hommes autant que ces êtres, peut-être pas tous fragiles, mais en tout cas innocents. Et il avait raison, bien sûr, même si sa propre ferveur humaniste se rebellait contre cette idée : en quoi l'humain valait-il davantage que ses compagnons animaux ?  
L'homme était incapable d'offrir l'amour sans raison, la plupart du temps, tandis que les bêtes le faisaient sans cesse, lui semblait-il soudain, jusqu'au sacrifice ultime.

À cause de ce débat intérieur, il se sentait perdu dans ses propres souliers. Le Leonardo da Vinci d'autrefois ne doutait jamais de rien qui vînt de lui-même. Aujourd’hui, il remettait tout en cause.  
Il devait le lui dire !

Tout en reprenant son chemin vers l'étage, il se retrouva soudain dans le corps d'un des chevaux qu'il s'était un instant proposé de mutiler. L'insoutenable douleur lui disait qu'il allait mourir et des images disloquées de son passé d'animal défilaient devant ses yeux. Chaque heurt brutal de la souffrance agitait son corps d’un soubresaut et réveillait en même temps un regret, une image de ce qui avait fait sa vie : des galops, des caresses ou des coups, les bienfaits de la nourriture et de l'eau, les pantomimes des humains qui l'avaient entouré... Des odeurs de paille, de congénères, d'une jument en chaleur, de l'homme qui le montait d'ordinaire... Le gel du petit matin d'hiver, la brise d'un soir d'été. Toute sa vie dans une imitation du réel fracturé, cisaillé.

Il fallait qu'il aborde Giròlamo, qu'il lui avoue, abandonnant son orgueil, que oui, il était devenu son disciple ; que, oui, il avait eu tort, son esprit tordu, d'oser imaginer une telle monstruosité !

Le miroir s'était ouvert pour laisser passer une bouleversante vérité : il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il devait reconnaître que jamais, dans sa fièvre insensée de création et de découverte, il n'avait réellement fait passer l'humanité avant les idées.   
Malgré les lois des mathématiques et de la physique, c'est toujours l'abstraction qui l'avait emporté, sur tout. Ses amis n'avaient pas de corps, pas de vie propre, lui-même oubliait de se nourrir quand l'idée frappait à la porte. 

Il l'attendit au haut des marches. Il arriva, une pomme et un couteau en mains, un sourire aux lèvres…  
« Nous ne nous sommes rien dit depuis sept jours... je veux te dire j'ai réfléchi en que tu comptes aujourd'hui un disciple : mon idée était monstrueuse. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit, murmura Leo.  
Après un long silence, Giròlamo lui tendit un quartier de la pomme qu'il s'appliquait à couper et le regarda par-dessous sa longue frange noire :  
— Je ne crois pas que tu le regrettes. Ta révolte était sincère et je l'ai comprise le jour même.   
— J’étais surtout déçu, mais...  
— Déçu de quoi, Leo ?   
— De ton refus de mon projet, je m'y étais investi, j'étais heureux de t'offrir cette arme imparable...`  
— Cherche plus profond. Ce que tu me dis n'est pas la cause réelle de ta déception. »

Un soleil naissant glissait ses lueurs par la fenêtre étroite du palier sur lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés, jouant avec les ressauts des pierres rustiques du mur.   
Puisque Leo avait décidé de miser sur l'honnêteté, il creusa en lui, tout en acceptant une nouvelle lamelle de pomme que le comte lui tendait. Il comprit les doutes de son partenaire quand une pensée choquante lui traversa l'esprit : "désires-tu vraiment être le disciple de cet homme-là ?" Il sursauta, son coeur s'emballa.

« Alors ? As-tu trouvé la vérité ? dit le Comte, d'une voix plus sourde que jamais… Je crois voir que oui dans ton expression de panique. Je vais le formuler pour toi, pour t’épargner un aveu que je sais difficile : tu es déçu de voir ce que je suis devenu pendant cette année passée à cultiver le vin et l’olive. Tu t’es un jour épris d’un homme dangereux et tu le retrouves sous les traits d'un paisible paysan… Ce qui peut plaire à ton ami Zo, le pacifiste humaniste, mais pas au fougueux Leonardo da Vinci... Je ne me trompe pas, n’est-ce pas ?  
Leo était blême, il se révolta :  
— Je… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, Rio ! Je refuse que ce soit ça… Je suis jaloux de cette femme… on n’est pas jaloux d’une inconnue pour quelqu’un qui vous est indifférent.  
Giròlamo ne put s’empêcher un rire bref, en dépit de ce qui se jouait ici :  
— De Filomena ? Elle m’est précieuse à un point qu’il est difficile de concevoir, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d’elle et je ne la désire pas… C’est à toi que je pensais, les nuits où mon corps réclamait l’apaisement, Artista. Jamais il ne me serait venu d’aller frapper à sa porte ! … Mais l’autre problème est plus grave, parce que j’ai bien peur de ne pouvoir redevenir le serpent cruel et l’enfant brisé que tu as aimés en moi. Je suis guéri. Mes mains ont rendu la liberté à l’enfant alors qu’elles serraient la gorge de mon père et les prés de Calabre ont englouti le serpent… L’arrivée de Lucia dans ma vie a parfait le travail.   
En bas, la maison s’éveillait, soulignant l’opacité du silence entre eux.  
— Je refuse cette possibilité, tenta encore Leo, d’une voix hachée et éteinte.  
— Mais tu en perçois la réalité, non ?  
— Non ! Je-Ne-Veux-Pas ! Laisse moi du temps, Moonlight… je suis perdu. Rio, je ne veux plus vivre de séparation… Laisse-moi rester !  
— Bien sûr, que tu peux rester ! Autant de temps que tu le veux… Voyant les larmes s’échapper sur les joues de Leo, il lâcha pomme et couteau pour le serrer contre lui : ne pleure pas, Artista, je ne veux pas que tu te mentes à toi-même pour nous épargner tous les deux… c’était une merveilleuse histoire, trop belle pour que l’un de nous deux soit obligé de tricher pour la prolonger artificiellement… »  
Son souffle le lâcha. Difficile de consoler celui qu’on aime quand on est soi-même écrasé de chagrin.  
Ils s’accrochaient l’un à l’autre avec violence, comme au miracle qu’ils savaient avoir vécu…  
“Il est mon sang, comme je suis le sien“, se rappela le Comte.   
« C’est du suicide ! » pensa-t-il.


	12. À vos marques...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo et Giròlamo s'engagent sur un chemin dangereux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écoute du morceau suivant (presque en boucle) à la conception de ce chapitre... Du sombre donc...
> 
> https://youtu.be/D_bE7u70K0c

Le 15 mars 1482

Ercole annonça, mystérieux : « Une visite pour les messieurs Da Vinci et Da Peretola ! » puis se retira, un sourire aux lèvres, sans en dire davantage.   
Tous deux pensèrent immédiatement qu’Atalante se payait le culot de venir réclamer ce qui, à ses yeux, lui revenait de droit, à savoir toute l’attention de l’artiste.  
Mais c’est Niccolò Machiavelli qui entra, triomphant et heureux de les surprendre.

« Sacré galopin ! Quelles nouvelles ? s’exclama Zo, accouru pour l’étreindre.  
— Nico ! Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? demanda Leo, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
— Je suis d’abord allé à Florence, bien sûr. C’est un gars dans ton atelier qui m’a dit que vous vous étiez fait, pour ainsi dire, enlever par le Comte.  
— Ouais… eh bien, n’en crois rien bien entendu ! ronchonna Leo  
— C’est un pauvre amant éconduit du maestro, ricana Zo, avec un regard moqueur à l’adresse de Leo et un clin d’oeil complice au jeune homme.  
Leonardo regagna sa place à la grande table de la chaleureuse grande « pièce à tout faire » et dit :  
— Rio va être content de te revoir à son retour !   
— “Rio“, hein ? sourit Nico, plein de sous-entendus dans le sourire.  
Après avoir salué Sophia, il prit place à la table, à côté de Zo, non sans noter le front plissé de son Maestro. L’explication ne tarda pas :  
— Oui… Mais on est un peu brouillés ces derniers temps.  
— Tu m’en diras tant ! La relation doit plutôt être explosive, hein ?  
— Ce n’est rien de le dire ! commenta Zo en lui servant une chope de vin.  
— Merci, Zo… Il n’est pas là en ce moment, je suppose ? J’ai entendu que la guerre était à deux doigts d’êtrouvertement déclarée entre Venise et Ferrare… Depuis le temps qu’elle couve !  
— En effet ! Il est en mission diplomatique depuis janvier. Il suffisait d’une étincelle… L’excommunication du visdominio par l’Evêque de Ferrare tombe à point : on n’est pas encore en guerre, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Venise veut mettre la main sur les exploitations de sel de Ferrare ! Ils aiguillonnent la maison d’Este depuis des années…  
— Et Venise a conclu un pacte avec Sixte en janvier… Giròlamo se range donc de leur côté, je suppose ? Mais… racontez-moi. Comment a-t-il pu échapper à la vengeance de son oncle ? »

Dans l’ambiance animée des retrouvailles, Zo et Leo se mirent à raconter les événements de l’année écoulée, tandis que Sophia les observait à la dérobée. Elle avait trop peu fréquenté le jeune homme à Otranto que pour pouvoir s’en faire un portrait et était curieuse de la relation étroite qu’il entretenait avec Zo et son frère.   
Elle aimait ce qu’elle découvrait. Il était de nature curieuse et enjouée, dans une version bien plus discrète que les deux autres hommes, et possédait la même soif de savoir que son frère et elle-même. L’on sentait d’autre part qu’il semblait posséder la générosité de Zo, ce dont Leo et elle étaient un peu en déficit.

Il avait passé cette année à Naples, ainsi qu’il l’avait suggéré lorsqu’ils s’étaient séparés, et avait séjourné chez un lointain cousin, dont l’opulente bibliothèque l’avait à la fois charmé et énormément aidé. Il avait lu tous les grands auteurs classiques, plongé dans les études comme dans l’oubli de tout et s’était réveillé quinze jours auparavant, tenaillé par une envie dévorante de revoir ses amis.  
Ils parlaient, parlaient, évoquaient des souvenirs et buvaient pas mal…

C’est dans cette atmosphère que Giròlamo apparut soudain, à l’improviste, après deux mois et demi d’absence…  
Il hocha la tête, l'air perdu, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.  
« Nico ? Quand es-tu arrivé ?  
Nico, tout comme les autres amis réunis, le dévisageait d’un air incrédule. Les cheveux en épis collés de boue, les yeux cernés, la veste déchirée et maculée, la balafre sur la joue gauche... Il était clair qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de parlementer. Il y avait sans aucun doute eu de la bagarre sous les négociations !  
Enfin, il fit trois grands pas en direction du jeune homme pour l'étreindre : bon sang, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

***

«J'allais mourir, racontait le Comte. Mes pensées éclataient et se recomposaient dans un tableau qui ne ressemblait à rien, composé uniquement de couleurs et de souvenirs de tout ce que j’avais pu vivre. Mais une seule pensée reliait toutes ces images, un nom que je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu incarné ... dans ce dédale de réminiscences, il s'insinuait, m'obsédait. Quelqu'un parmi vous connaît-il un Giuseppe Salvadoni ? » 

Giròlamo restait debout, mains croisées derrière le dos, comme s'il se présentait devant ses juges, comme si c'était lui l'invité, attendant une permission de s'asseoir. Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe de négation. 

À son grand embarras, Leonardo se sentait rougir, les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient et sa paume se noircissait du fusain qu'il tenait encore en main. Il le posa et s'essuya les paumes sur ses pantalons. Ce Giròlamo-là rallumait le feu que l’autre, le père de famille, avait étouffé.

«Puis, deux gamins sont apparus, poursuivait le Capitaine Général. L’un d'eux me tenait en joue avec une arme sculptée dans un long morceau de bois. Cela ne ressemblait à aucune des armes que j'ai vues jusqu'ici. Une sorte de mousquet, mais dans une version plus perfectionnée... J'ai pensé à toi, Artista, c'est le genre de chose que tu aurais aimé inventer... Mais je reviens à mon dédale… Cet homme, dont j'entendais sans cesse le nom dans mon esprit, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un tyran. C'était comme une information inscrite en filigrane derrière le patronyme, vous voyez, comme un arrière-plan indissociable… J'avais oublié ce que j'avais vu ou vécu juste avant ma chute, mais une odeur d'humidité de cave s'était attachée tant à mes vêtements qu'à ma peau et même à mon humeur. J'avais l'impression de me mouvoir dans un monde où plus rien n'était matériel, où tout ce qui m'entourait n'était que concept, abstraction. J'en ressentais un traumatisme extrême, démesuré. Après tout, ma vie n'était plus en danger, alors pourquoi ce sentiment proche de la panique ? Je craignais peut-être pour ma santé mentale, à la vue de cette immatérialité de mon monde ? Bref, au soleil naissant, j'étais toujours au bord de mon ruisseau, la tête à deux doigts d'éclater à cause du bruit sourd des pales d'un petit moulin tout proche.  
J'ai mis ce délire sur le compte d'une histoire qu'un de mes hommes m'avait racontée, l'histoire de sa vie, pleine de malheurs et d'embûches. Il m'avait peut-être glissé le nom de cet inconnu, ce tyran, sans que je m'en souvienne à proprement-parler ? Par vocation, je prête toujours l'oreille aux confidences de mes hommes, s'ils font la démarche de me les livrer, à moi, leur chef, c'est qu'ils ont réellement besoin d'une écoute. Les batailles remuent bien des questionnements et certains s'en délestent ainsi. C'est une énigme, la plupart du temps, une tache d'encre de chine sur le parchemin de leur âme. Quelque chose les obsède, mais ils ne parviennent pas à l'identifier, à mettre un nom exact sur le problème. Leur esprit se met à l'abri des remous en chassant les questions, mais dans les situations périlleuses, devant l'éventualité de la mort, le fantôme ressurgit et se fait obsession.  
Certains passent une campagne entière à ne rien dire à leurs compagnons, mais c'est bien rare…   
— C’est une belle vocation que d'écouter vos soldats, Comte, estima Nico.   
— Ils ont besoin de me faire confiance et, en retour, j'ai besoin de leur sacrifice. Le moins que je puisse faire est de leur accorder mon attention. La seule volupté qu'offre la guerre, c'est celle-là, celle des mots de la camaraderie. Il y a plaisir à se livrer, il y en a aussi à découvrir des destins. J'ai entendu des chansons de mendiants plus palpitantes et belles que bien des roucoulements de cour. Certaines me restent d'ailleurs en tête depuis longtemps.  
Bref, n'aimant pas souffrir au-delà d'un certain seuil, c'est sans volupté aucune, quoi qu’il en soit, que je me suis retrouvé sur la table de notre physicien. L'homme est vieux et plus très enthousiaste. De mémoire, il ne l'a jamais vraiment été ; il avait rêvé d'autres théâtres à ses exploits à l'époque où il choisissait d'étudier la médecine. Il avait sans doute envisagé les froissements d'ailes des voiles des soeurs infirmières et se retrouvait en exil dans une espèce d'abattoir, au milieu des plaintes et des hurlements des blessés.  
— Il y donc déjà eu bataille ? demanda Zo. C’est déjà la guerre ?  
— Seulement des attaques ponctuelles, rien de vraiment avoué. Mais oui, on se bat déjà, soi-disant à l’insu des camps en présence. Roberto Malatesta, Général de la République de Venise, les rapporte, mais pour l’instant, ni Rome, ni Venise n’en font état. Ferrare ne sera pas une petite balade guerrière, ça, c’est déjà clair… Et me voilà, donc, momentanément au repos… Mais pour combien de temps, je ne saurais le dire. Tout est entre les mains des chefs d’états. »

Depuis quelques instants, Leo, qui l’observait de par-dessous ses mèches de cheveux, le voyait osciller très légèrement, comme un homme ivre qui voudrait malgré tout se présenter bien droit devant son supérieur, mais incapable de maîtriser son corps. Il se décida enfin à prononcer ses premiers mots :  
« Tu comptes attendre de t’effondrer pour du bon, ou tu vas enfin prendre un siège et t’asseoir ?  
— J’ai hâte d’aller voir ma fille, Artista… je sens bien que si je suis ton conseil, je ne serai plus capable de me lever pour descendre à la nursery.  
— Elle n’y est sans doute pas pour le moment, Comte, intervint Sophia, j’ai vu Filomena emmener les deux fillettes dans le jardin il y a une heure…  
— Alors, c’est là que je vais aussi… Je vous retrouve après cette petite promenade et un bain. Je m’étonne que vous supportiez la puanteur qui se dégage de toute ma personne et de mes vêtements !  
— J’allais te le faire remarquer, ton Altesse, mais je me suis souvenu que notre entente cordiale est sans doute encore sacrément jeune pour ce genre de remarque ! plaisanta Zo.  
Giròlamo sourit :  
— Toi aussi, tiens! ça fait du bien de te retrouver, Némésis. »

***

Leo avait gagné sa chambre pour échapper aux commentaire de sa soeur et de ses amis sur Riario, sa paternité, ses entreprises et sa guerre. Il tournait en rond, trop absorbé par ses pensées acrimonieuses que pour entendre les sons étouffés divers qui provenaient de la chambre voisine… 

Pour l’essentiel, il se maudissait. Les bottes hautes, qui s'arrêtaient juste sous le genou, la lenteur élégante des gestes et mouvements, le soin apporté à la coiffure et à la barbe, le regard sombre et, surtout, cette voix, qui semblait venir des tréfonds de toute son histoire et même de son âme, tout cela faisait partie du charme de Riario. Dans le monde réel, ce genre de magnétisme restait inexpliqué. Il y avait tant de choses encore, dans les placards à mystères du monde, tant de ressentis qui ne pouvaient être scientifiquement démontrés !  
Cet homme-là était sa vie. Ce qui le liait à lui se situait au-delà du physique, du matériel. Qu'il fût beau n'était qu'un hasard, un attrait de plus, comme l'est le sucre par-dessus le panpepato. Mais sous cette simple attirance, il y avait une force inconnue, tyrannique, des ondes en eux deux qui s'entrelaçaient et, ensemble, décuplaient la pulsion de vie de chacun. 

C’était insupportable, ça ne lui laissait plus aucun libre-arbitre !

La décision était facile à prendre, elle s’imposait à l’encontre de tout : il devait céder et rester aux côtés de Giròlamo. Mais, pour l'amour du défi, que tous deux adoraient, il devait la remettre à plus tard. Oui, il s'engagerait dans cette lutte que son amant avait lancée. Il recourrait si nécessaire à des pratiques illégales pour gagner la partie, pour plier Giròlamo à sa volonté. Il lui donnerait un aperçu de ce que c'était que de se retrouver entre les mains d'un bourreau. Lui qui avait tant de fois infligé la souffrance, apprendrait l'art d'être victime, avec toute l'endurance qu'il réclamait. Il avait vu des choses plus improbables après tout. Il avait vu un chien au seuil de la mort pour ainsi dire revivre tout à coup, sans aucune intervention extérieure, ranimé par une flamme qui avait été étouffée en lui, qui se rallumait d'un coup.   
Oh! il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait qu'il finirait par prendre cette décision improbable de se soumettre, malgré cette nouvelle passion pour la mièvrerie qui prenait le Comte... Mais il ne se rendrait qu’après quelque temps à batailler fermement contre lui.   
L'humanité était ainsi faite : elle aimait autant se soumettre, par moments, que de dominer, à d'autres.   
Il ferait une incursion à l'étage inférieur de sa morale, plongerait dans la disposition d'esprit qui lui avait permis d'inventer la mort. Il goûterait le mal comme un sirop qui s'attarde sur les papilles et diffuse le plaisir du délice dans tout le corps et l’esprit.

Il fut arraché à ces considérations sur l'humanité et sur le défi qui l’attendait par un bruit sourd extraordinaire venu de la pièce voisine.   
Il se précipita à la porte de la chambre communicante. Tout en se hâtant, la déception de la tournure qu'avait prise leur relation s’attardait, lancinante, mais moins violente, car l'excitation de l’expérimentation à venir avait pris le dessus.   
En homme de science, il savait qu'il faut se brûler d'acides er de poudre avant d'atteindre l'extase de la réussite. Il savait qu'il fallait percer le papillon d'épingles pour l'assujettir à la place définitive que l'on voulait lui attribuer.

« C’est stupide, je suis tombé ! dit Giròlamo, penaud, quand il surgit dans sa chambre. Je passais une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la bassine et je me suis étalé sur le sol comme un enfant !  
— Tu n’es pas rétabli et tu manques de sommeil, voilà tout ! Rien d’étonnant à ça… Allez, je te donne un coup de main.  
— Je ne pense pas que…  
— Je t’aide, Rio, rien de plus. Je ne dis pas que je n’en profiterai pas pour me régaler du spectacle, mais je m’en tiendrai là. »

Il mentait. Ses intentions étaient tout autres. Il voulait tester son adversaire, pour savoir où tous deux en étaient, avant de lancer ou de parer la première offensive.

« Tu devais vraiment faire ce détour dans le jardin avant de te rafraîchir et de prendre un peu de repos ? Ta fille n’est même pas encore consciente de qui tu es, tu le sais, ça, hein ? ronchonna Leo en pressant l’éponge au-dessus de la tête de Giròlamo. Un liquide brun dégoulinait des cheveux du Comte, les mèches collées résistant encore au ruissellement de l’eau.  
— Arrête ça tout de suite, Artista ! Je sais ce que tu penses de mes choix à ce sujet, inutile d’en rajouter.  
— Il faut croire que la liberté te pèse. À peine t’es-tu défait des chaînes que ton père avait passées autour de ta vie, que tu en choisis d’autres, en toute connaissance de cause !  
— Tu veux dire d’autres qui ne sont pas posées par toi ?  
— Je ne t’aurais pas entravé. Jamais ! dit Leo en se penchant pour lui parler plus près, à l’oreille.  
L’eau dans la bassine eut un remous, le Comte s’était crispé. Le corps est traître et se joue bien souvent de la volonté. Leo sut d’autant mieux que sa manoeuvre portait ses fruits que lui-même se sentait frappé d’un nouvel assaut de désir.   
Depuis que Rio était apparu à la porte, un peu plus tôt, tous les symptômes s’étaient manifestés. Là, ils redoublaient.  
— Je sais ce qui se passe en toi, murmura Giròlamo : le soldat est de retour et te voilà de nouveau tenté par les balafres et les hématomes.  
— Ose me dire que tu ne l’es pas !  
Les mains de l’artiste s’attardaient, sa paume droite descendait le long de la poitrine du Comte, vers son ventre et…  
Un bracelet de fer se referma sur son poignet, rageur, puissant :  
— Non, pas un pouce plus loin !  
— Rio, c’est stupide…  
— J’ai dit non, Leo : tu prends le tout de ma personnalité, ou tu te contentes de notre accord actuel : amis indéfectibles, mais amis seulement. Si tu ne peux aimer qu’une part de moi, je ne renoncerai pas à l’autre par amour de toi.  
Leo dégagea son poignet de l’emprise moins violente, s’essuya les mains et s’accroupit à côté de la bassine, un coude sur le rebord, pour regarder Giròlamo dans les yeux avec une expression que le Comte ne lui connaissait pas :  
— Pourquoi décides-tu de ton plein gré de te rabaisser au niveau du simple mortel, Capitaine Général ? Leur petite vie de merde te semble-t-elle tout à coup enviable ? Tu veux retrouver tes vignes et tes oliviers, c’est ça ?  
Riario battit des paupières et serra les lèvres juste une fraction de seconde, suffisamment longtemps pour que Leo, qui le connaissait bien, le vît.   
— Il y a de la noblesse, quoi que tu en penses, dans la simplicité de cette vie-là. Un sentiment d’appartenance au monde, au temps et au silence…  
— Et à l’insignifiance !  
— Oui, à l’insignifiance assumée, à la paix. L’orgueil te va peut-être bien, à toi, l’artiste. Tu comptes laisser ton nom dans l’histoire et nul ne peut t’en blâmer. Je ne ferai rien, jamais, pour te détourner de ce chemin… J’ai suffisamment vanté tes mérites autour de moi pour que tu me croies sur parole. Mais moi, j’aspire au banal, Leo, à la sérénité qu’il apporte, comprends-le aussi.  
Malgré la sympathie, l’amour, la compréhension de cette aspiration, Leo opta pour la ruse du jeu qu’il prenait à coeur de jouer :  
— Je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas admettre que toi, homme perspicace, intelligent, courageux, tu renonces à l’impact que tu peux avoir sur notre siècle.  
— Alors, nous sommes dans l’impasse et l’amitié est tout ce qui nous reste comme option si nous ne voulons pas finir par nous haïr, comme à nos débuts !  
Leo se leva sans détacher son regard :  
— Tu veux la vérité ? Je préférerais peut-être ça à la tiédeur. En te haïssant, je t’aimais déjà, Rio.  
— Moi aussi… Et surtout, ne va pas t'imaginer que j’ignore à quoi tu joues. C’est périlleux, mais peut-être inévitable. »  
Leo fit signe de la tête, Giròlamo répondit de la même manière.  
La course était lancée. Mais tout à coup, Leo n’était plus aussi certain de vouloir se rendre un jour.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai trouvé aucune date de naissance pour Giròlamo Riario, j'en ai fait un scorpion... qu'en pensez-vou ? ;-)


End file.
